Fékevesztett
by Solena
Summary: Snarry SLASH! Vulgáris beszéd, erőszak, kínzás van a történetben, akit taszít bármelyik is, bele ne kezdjen! A Shadowrun nem teljes egészében lett átvéve, a mágia, és minden, ami hozzá csatolható hiányzik. Részletek: A legelső fejezetben.
1. Levél, Kislexikon, és Prológus

**Snarry Slash!** Harry Evans az évszázad legjobb harcimotoros csatára, már első meccsén is gólt tudott szerezni. Még karrierje előtt ismerkedik meg Perselus Pitonnal, aki legálisan vegyész, illegálisan drogkészítő és -terjesztő, amiről Harry is tud, de így is képes volt elfogadni a nála húsz évvel idősebb férfit. Minden szép és jó: Harry kiemelkedett a mocsokból és nyomorból, anyját is a jólétbe hozva, kissé mogorva, de szerető társa van, és nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy csapata, a Seattle Shotguns (Seattle-i Shotgunok) esélyes a világkupa elnyerésére. Már csak két meccs választja el attól, hogy kezébe fogja a serleget: az ötjátszmás döntőből három már lezajlott, egyelőre 2-1 a SS javára a Houston Hammers (Houstoni Kalapácsok) szemben. Aztán, beüt a krach, vagy ahogy a helyi szleng szól, belecsap a szar a ventillátorba. Egy újságíró-guru, név szerint Tom Denem, tényfeltáró riportot közöl Harry Evans és Perselus Piton románcáról, kihangsúlyozva a vegyész sötétebbik oldalát, felvetve a doppingszerek lehetőségét; és ez elindítja a lavinát.

**Műfaj:** kisregény, non-magic, cross-over (Shadowrun)

**Figyelmeztetések:** durva szavak, fizikai erőszak, OOC karakterek (az OOC abból fakad, hogy a könyvtől eltérő módon nőttek fel, ezért a viselkedésük is eltér az eredeti jellemekhez képest, bár igyekeztem megtartani a velük született vonásokat), lemonbr

**Megjegyzés:** A történet a lll. Hungarian Witches Sabbath Challenge kihívására készült, a Muggleworld csapatban, a „vakrepülés" kulcsszó felhasználásával. A kulcsszó értelmezése egyedi, egy sajátos kifejezést jelöl, a kislexikonban le van írva.

**Kikötés:** Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot és az általa meghatalmazott társaságokat illet, valamint a Shadowrun a Wizkids tulajdona; így a játékban szereplő adatokat csak felhasználtam, anyagi hasznot számomra nem hajt, viszont marha jól szórakoztam írás közben. Ja, a videók, melyek beszúrásra kerültek, szintén nem az enyémek (kivéve a legutolsót, az az én kezem munkája, lehet érte szidni), azok a készítők tulajdonában vannak (bocs, hogy nem sorolom fel őket, de akkor az hosszabb lenne, mint a történet).

Mielőtt elkezdenéd olvasni a történetet, kérlek, szánj néhány percet az olvasói levélre, valamint, ha szükségét érzed, a kislexikonra, csak utána ugorj a prológushoz.

**Rövid levél az olvasóhoz:**

A videók linkjei (az utolsó kivételével) a hangulatteremtést segítik, mivel eddigi tapasztalataim szerint nem könnyű átállni egy mágiamentes világra, pláne, ha az viszonylag jelentősen eltér a sajátunktól, így minden fejezet elejére raktam egyet, hogy meghatározzak egy-egy részt. A videókban a zene a fontos, nem feltétlenül a képi világ, bár az Origa Inner Universénél és a Reklámnál (az utolsó videó lesz) a videót érdemes teljesen, odafigyelve végignézni. Az előbbi bevezet abba, amit cyberpunknak neveznek, az utóbbi meg? Fontos, de nem árulom el, hogy miért. _**Edit:** a helyzet az, hogy az oldal nem teszi lehetővé a linkek megjelentetését, ezért csak ajánlom hozzá a zenét, nem adok linket._

Kicsit más. Mivel a történet a Shadowrunból építkezik (bár a mágiát és a hozzá kapcsolható eseményeket kivettem, de a történelem egy része és a szóhasználat megmaradt), ezért néhány aspektusát megtartottam: látszólag fontos dolgokról derül ki, hogy lényegtelenek, és fordítva. Vannak kifejezések a történetben, amik nincsenek benne a lexikonban, de a lexikon ismeretével könnyen kikövetkeztethető, hogy mit jelent.

A cím a történetvezetésre vonatkozik, ugyanis ahogy halad a történet, úgy gyorsulnak az események. Itt nincs megállás.

Még egy apróság, mielőtt utadra bocsátalak: ne akadj fel azon, hogy a szereplők kibernetikus pótlásokkal rendelkeznek, errefelé ez teljesen természetes, és ha külön ki van emelve egy-egy szereplőnél megléte vagy hiánya, akkor annak lehet valamilyen jellembeli magyarázata is. Arigatou gozaimasu:)

Ja, és jó olvasást!

Meg, sajnálom, hogy most első körben csak a kislexikont és a prológust tudod olvasni, de a következő rész már a rendes első fejezet lesz, amiben – remélhetőleg – kárpótollak minden hiányosságért.

**Kislexikon:**

**Neo Tech(tm)** - elektronikus értelmező szótár - v2.1 (az eredeti v2.0-át módosította: Solena)

Magyar kiadás

NA/UCAS-SEA HTH4206

Keresési kulcs: általános fogalmak

**Adatjack** – A számtalan kibernetikus beépítés egyike. Külsőre nem tűnik másnak, mint az illető halántékába beágyazott, egyszerű jack-csatlakozónak, belül azonban igen kifinomult, bonyolult áramköröket tartalmaz, melyek kapcsolatban állnak az illető agyának érzékelő és döntéshozó központjaival.

**Árnyvadász** – Ha a mammutcégek el akarnak végezni egy munkát, de nem akarják bemocskolni a kezüket, szükségük van olyan illegális, a nemzetközi adatbázisokban nem nyilvántartott emberek szolgálataira, akik az adott munkát gyorsan, hatékonyan és pontosan elvégzik – természetesen a megfelelő fizetség ellenében. Ezeket a saját szakállukra dolgozó, törvénytelen vállalkozókat hívjákoknak.

**BBS** – Elektronikus Hirdetőtábla. Olyan fórum, ahol az emberek nem csak üzeneteket hagyhatnak egymásnak, hanem fájlokat is, amelyeket jelszóval elláthatnak.

**Beültetés** – A huszonegyedik században a sebészeti technológia soha nem ismert távlatokba jutott el. Közönséges vakbélműtét szintjére kerültek az olyan sebészeti beavatkozások, melyek során a páciens saját kérésére valamilyen mesterséges protézist építenek be. A programozók a fejükbe épített csatlakozón keresztül közvetlenül hozzákapcsolódnak a számítógépeikhez; a katonák szemét éjjellátó szemre cserélték ki, mellyel mellesleg a fegyverük célkeresztjét is maguk előtt látják; az utcai szamurájok alkarjában akaratuk parancsára előcsusszanó, borotvaéles pengék rejtőznek, stb. Ha valakinek elég pénze van ahhoz, hogy megfizesse ezeket a beépítéseket, gyakorlatilag nincs előtte lehetetlen.

**Csomópont** – A világot behálózó számítógéprendszer számítógépekből, perifériákból és az azokat összekötő adatcsatornákból áll. És bár ezek mind a hálózat hardveréhez tartoznak, programok futtatására nem mindegyik képes. A hálózat azon pontjait, amelyek programokat is tudnak futtatni (ilyen pl. egy számítógép, de nem egy huszadik századi telefax), oknak nevezik.

**Dekás** – A huszadik század végén megjelenő számítógépzsokék huszonegyedik századi leszármazottja. Egészen kivételes programozói képességekkel rendelkezik, és ezeket általában arra használja fel, hogy illegálisan behatoljon különféle számítógéprendszerekbe, és ott kisebb-nagyobb fennakadásokat okozzon, vagy adatokat raboljon el. A mammutcégek kőkemény védelmi programokkal igyekeznek megóvni értékes adataikat az illetéktelen behatolók elől, de mivel ez általában kevésnek szokott bizonyulni, saját alkalmazásukban is áll egy csapat jól képzett .

**Fegyverkapcsolat** – Olyan kibernetikus beépítés, mely lehetővé teszi viselője számára, hogy gyakorlatilag tökéletes pontossággal célozzon a fegyverével. Ha a fegyver markolatából kiálló érintkező becsatlakozik a használó tenyerébe épített aljzatba, a elektronikus rendszere a használó látóidegére vetíti a fegyver célkeresztjének képét. A használó így mindig pontosan látja, merre mutat a fegyvere. A tüzeléshez nem kell lenyomnia a ravaszt, elég, ha csak tüzelni akar, és a fegyver máris elsül.

**Hálózat** – A huszonegyedik századra a különféle telekommunikációs rendszerek már az egész Földet behálózták. Egyetlen cég sem, tudott megélni számítógépek nélkül, és mivel a multinacionális társaságok működési területe is az egész bolygóra kiterjedt, szükségessé vált a huszadik század végén még annyira eltérő telekommunikációs rendszerek egységesítése. Tehát kialakult a végleges szabvány, és az összes telekommunikációs vonal egyetlen nagy hálózatba olvadt. Ezt nevezik egyszerűen csak „A Hálózat"-nak.

**Hitelkártya** – _szleng: kártya_ – Kis, elektronikus eszköz, mely egyszerre szolgál személyazonosítóként, útlevélként, fizetőeszközként, pénztárcaként és mágneszár-kulcsként. Őse a huszadik század vége felé jelent meg kis, mágnesszalaggal ellátott kártyácska formájában. Ez a mostani változat annál természetesen sokkal jobban használható. Jóllehet, nem csak fizetőeszközként szolgál, és valójában henger alakú, hagyományból mégis rajta ragadt a hitelkártya név.

**HTH** – A Helyi Telekommunikációs Hálózat név rövidítése.

**Jég** – A Jelenlétgátló (JG) program szleng neve. A dekások szinte kizárólag csak ezen a néven hajlandók nevezni a dolgukat megnehezítő (de általában nem teljesen lehetetlenné tévő) védelmi programokat.

**JG** – Jelenlétgátló program. Mivel a megfelelően felkészült, huszonegyedik századi számítógép-zsokéktól (dekásoktól) egyetlen mammutcég sem tudhatja biztonságban az adatbázisait, kénytelenek voltak megtalálni a módját, hogy a pénznél is nagyobb értéket képviselő információt megvédjék az illetéktelen behatolóktól. Így születtek meg a -nek nevezett biztonsági programok. A leggyengébbek csak annyit tesznek, hogy riasztják a rendszert, ha illetéktelen behatolót észlelnek, a legerősebbek (fekete) viszont arra is képesek, hogy fizikai károkat okozzanak a behatoló felszerelésében vagy – adatjack esetén – az agyában. Nevüket onnan kapták, hogy a leggyakrabban alkalmazott változataik védelmi intézkedésként igyekeznek elérni, hogy a behatolót kiszorítsák a rendszerből.

**JMÉ** – Jobb, Mint az Élet. A huszadik század végén az otthoni szórakozást a videofilmek és számítógépes játékok jelentették. Akkoriban kezdtek kialakulni az ún. virtuális valóság rendszerek, melyeknél az illető a fejére húzott egy sisakot, és így már nem a négyszögletes képernyőn, hanem közvetlenül a szeme előtt látta a filmet vagy a számítógépes játék képeit. A huszonegyedik századra ez a technika odáig fejlődött, hogy a berendezés közvetlenül az ember idegvégződéseire küldte az elektromos impulzusokat, így a „film" nézője azt valóságként érzékelte, mintha ő maga belebújt volna a főszereplő bőrébe. Innen természetesen már csak egyetlen lépés volt, hogy a valóságos világból érkező ingereknél „vastagabb", vagyis erősebb, nagyobb élvezetet nyújtó ingerekkel stimulálják az idegvégződéseket, hatékonyabban, mint bármely, hagyományos kábítószer. Ennek megfelelően, a kimagasló élmény miatt könnyű rászokni a -re, ám ez általában azzal jár, hogy a „modern narkós" elhanyagolja fizikai testét, és előbb-utóbb belepusztul a -zésbe.

**Kiberdekk** – Az elavult számítógépes terminál modern megfelelője. A hagyomány kedvéért billentyűzetet is tartalmaz, de a legfontosabb része az az adatkábel, mely a dekás halántékába épített adatjackbe csatlakozik, és természetesen az az interfész-modul, amely a számítógép-hálózatból érkező elektronikus jeleket a dekás számára képi és hangi ingerekké alakítja át. A dekás ezzel úgy érzi, mintha a számítógép által generált illúzióvilágban mozogna.

**Kibertér** – A számítógép által generált illúzióvilág. A huszonegyedik században a programozók nem billentyűzeten keresztül programoznak, hanem „gondolati úton", a halántékukba beágyazott adatjacken keresztül. A számítógépen belül azonban csak elektronikus impulzusok léteznek. Az ősidőkben, a huszadik század második felében a számítógépek ezeket az impulzusokat képekké és betűkké alakították át, hogy a felhasználó leolvashassa őket. A modern időkben, ha a felhasználó rendelkezik adatjackkel, akkor a számítógép jeleit idegimpulzusokká alakítják át, így a felhasználó úgy érzékeli, mintha egy „mesterséges világban" mozogna. Ezt a mesterséges, számítógép generálta világot nevezik nek.

**Kiberver** – Az emberi testet erősebb, ügyesebbé, gyorsabbá, stb. tevő kibernetikus beépítések gyűjtőneve. A szó hasonlóan jött létre, mint a számítástechnikában megszokott szoftver és hardver szavak.

**Mátrix** – A huszonegyedik század programozói már nem egy vibráló monitor előtt ülnek, és nem írógéphez hasonlító billentyűzetes pötyörésznek, hanem a halántékukba épített adatcsatlakozón keresztül közvetlenül kapcsolatban állnak a világméretű számítógép-hálózattal. Ennek megfelelően az általuk használt programok már nem úgy kommunikálnak velük, hogy képeket és betűket vetítenek egy képernyőre, hanem egyfajta „hallucinációhoz" hasonlóan közvetlenül a programozó látó-, halló- és egyéb érzékelőidegeire vetítik az információt. A programozó sem billentyűkön üti be az utasításait a gépnek, hanem ennél sokkal hatékonyabban: egyszerűen „rágondol", hogy mit akar csinálni, a gép pedig értelmezi az agyimpulzusait, és végrehajtó gépi utasításokká transzformálja. Így, ha a programozó „becsatlakozik" a rendszerbe, úgy érzi, mintha egy számítógép által generált „világban" mozogna és cselekedne (virtuális valóság), ahol a látott objektumok valójában különféle számítógépek, adatok, perifériák, stb. Ezt a számítógépek által előállított illúzióvilágot nevezik a programozóknak.

**Megapulz** – Az információ mértkegysége. Hasonló az elavult megabájt és gigabájt mértékegységekhez, de azoknál jóval nagyobb információmennyiséget jelöl.

**Metroplexum** – _szleng: plexum_ – A metropolisz és a komplexum szavak keresztezéséből származó kifejezés, mely a gigantikus, gyakran kisebbfajta ország méretű nagyvárosokat jelöli.

**Műérzet** – Azon berendezések neve, melyek (megfelelő, fejbe ültetett elektronikákon keresztül) képesek arra, hogy használójának agyi idegpályáit ingereljék. A készülék használója a gépbe programozott képeket, hangokat, ízeket, stb. úgy érzékeli, mintha az lenne a valóság. A -rendszerek felhasználási területe a pilótaképzéstől kezdve a szórakoztatóiparon át egészen az olyan tiltott alkalmazásokig terjed, mint pl. a JMÉ.

**Nuyen** – A huszonegyedik századi világ egységes, nemzetközi valutája, melynek közvetlen elődje a japán yen volt. A szó az angol „new yen" (új yen) kifejezésből származik.

**Perszona ikon** – A Mátrix illúzióvilágában dolgozó programozó vagy dekás a számítógéprendszer által keltett, és az agyába épített érintkezőkön az érzőidegekre vetített mesterséges képek között mozog. Ehhez szüksége van egy kiberdekkre, melyen megállás nélkül fut az a program (Perszona Irányító Mester Program – PIMP), mely a gépi jeleket audiovizuális jelekké alakítja át. Ez a program arról is gondoskodik, hogy a dekket használó programozó saját képe megjelenjen a gép által generált világnak azon csomópontjában, ahol a programozó éppen tartózkodik a hálózaton belül. Ezt a kivetített képet nevezik nak.

**Pusztulat** – Általában a nagyvárosok külső, lepusztult negyedeit jelölik ezzel a kifejezéssel. Valószínűleg az új szó születésének az az oka, hogy a „lepusztult külvárosi környék" kifejezés nem fejezi ki elég érzékletesen, hogy miről is van szó.

**RASZ** – Rendszer Azonosító Szám. A szlengben a „rassz" szót használják. Minden egyes állampolgár rendelkezik egy ilyen számmal, mely tökéletesen egyértelműen azonosítja őt pénzátutalás, rendőri ellenőrzés és hasonló tevékenységek során. Huszadik századi, kezdetleges elődjének a személyi szám mondható.

**Rigó** – A modernkori pilótákat nevezik így. A jobb gépjárműveket (nemcsak a repülőgépeket, hanem, hajókat, autókat, sőt, néha akár egész épületeket is) felszerelik csatlakozókkal. Így a a tarkójába épített csatlakozón keresztül közvetlenül hozzá tud kapcsolódni a gépéhez, és úgy érzi annak minden részét, mintha az a saját, kibővített teste lenne. A repülőgép szárnyai az ő szárnyai lesznek, az üzemanyag az ő vérkeringése lesz, a futómű a lába, stb.

**Rigódekk** – Rigócsatlakozókkal és többfrekvenciás adóvevőkkel ellátott, számítógép-terminálhoz hasonlító készülék, mely arra szolgál, hogy segítségével az azt használó rigó távirányítással is irányítani tudjon akár több járművet is (feltéve persze, hogy az illető járművek is fel vannak szerelve távirányító-rendszerrel).

**SPU** – Sub-Processor Unit. Egyike azon számos kifejezésnek, melyek angol rövidítésükkel vertek gyökeret a számítástechnikai irodalomban. Lefordítva alfeldolgozó egységet jelent, és olyan, egy vagy több mikroprocesszorból álló számítógép részegységet takar, melyet közvetlenül a gép „agyához", a CPU-hoz (Central Processing Unit – Központi Feldolgozó Egység) kapcsolnak, hogy az egyszerűbb számítási feladatokban kisegítse azt. A CPU drága idejét így igazán bonyolult számítások végrehajtására lehet használni.

**Telekom** – Telekommunikációs egység, mely legalapvetőbb funkciója, hogy telefonálni lehet vele (képpel vagy kép nélkül, beállítás kérdése), de a drágább és intelligensebb változatok az adatjacknélküliek számítógépeként is funkcionál.

**Trideo** – A huszadik század végén elterjedt, de azóta jócskán elavult, kétdimenziós videó háromdimenziós változata.

**Vadász** – Az árnyvadász szó rövidebb, az utcai nyelvben gyakrabban használt változata.

**Vakrepülés, vakon repülni** – A rigók egyik kifejezése arra, hogy valaki ugyan be van csatlakozva járművébe, de nem kifejezetten érzékeli a szenzorokat, vagy azért, mert elromlott a hardver, vagy, mert a rigó nem koncentrál eléggé, agyilag kissé szétesett.

**Szójegyzék:**

**APDS** – Nagysebességű páncéltörő lőszer, általában járművek ellen vetik be.

**Arigatou gozaimasu** – Nagyon köszönöm. / Köszönöm szépen.

**Bishounen** – Japán kifejezés, szó szerint szép fiút jelent. Nem csak jóképű, hanem az egész megjelenésében szép.

**Brain Eaters** – Agyzabálók; a történetben egy motoros banda neve a redmondi pusztulatban

**Crimson Crush** – Karmazsin Zúzók; szintén motoros banda Redmondban

**Forever** – Mindörökké

**Hell's Kitchen** – Pokol Konyhája, egy terület a puyallupi pusztulat északi részén, határos Auburnnel

**Loveland** – Puyallup nyugati területe, szomszédos Tacomával.

**Omae** – Japán szó, jelentése: te (ami lehet udvarias vagy sértő). A Shadowrun világában nem csak így használják, hanem társítják mellé a cimbora jelentést is.

**River** – Folyó (angol szó; lesz említve White River, ami annyit tesz: Fehér-folyó, egy ma is létező folyó, amely a Redmond-folyóba ömlik)

**Shimatta** – Japán káromkodás, nagyjából annyit tesz: bassza meg, francba.

**Tetsubo** – Japán közelharci fegyver, nagyjából olyan, mintha a buzogányt keresztezték volna a baseballütővel. A japán mondavilág szerint a olyan nehéz, hogy csak démonok voltak képesek forgatni.

Ajánlott zene:

Origa: Inner Universe (Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, opening1):

* * *

**Fékevesztett**

**Fájl#0 – Prológus**

Üdvözöllek a megvalósult jövőben! 2058-at írunk, és a világ kifordult önmagából. Amíg alig félévszázada azt tekintették bizarrnak, ha valakinek a lábát kísérleti protézissel helyettesítették, mert elvitte egy gyalogsági akna, addig ma az az ostoba, akinek egy nyomorult adatjackje sincs. Olyan világban élünk, ahol a környezetszennyezés annyira sem érdekli az embereket, mint a piszok, mely a csatlakozójukba szorult, és csak azért nem vagyunk túlnépesedve, mert a 2020-as években két járvány is pusztította az emberiséget: egy új típusú malária, és egy még újabb pestis. Akit nem intézett el az előbbi, megtette az utóbbi. Ennek köszönhetően a Föld lakossága ismét hat milliárd fő. Habár a lélekszám ugyanannyi maradt az elmúlt ötven év során, a technika mégsem rekedt meg, annak ellenére sem, hogy előtte volt egy világrengető összeomlás, a két járvány idején teljes volt a pánik és a zűrzavar, kormányok buktak meg, hatalmas cégek tettek szert még több hatalomra, és a beijedt emberek tömege állandósult csőcselékké vált, hogy fosztogatva járják végig az elhagyatottabbnál elhagyatottabb kisvárosokat. Ezek a települések sínylették meg legjobban a járványok éveit, sokuk még a mai napig nem bírt lábra állni, és üresen álló, elhanyagolt épületeikkel hirdetik a kibontakozó apokalipszist. Mindenki félt mindenkitől, a szomszédtól, testvértől, nehogy megfertőződjön, elzárkóztak otthonaikba. A kormányok igyekeztek laborjaikban ellenszert találni, végül mégis a cégeknek sikerült előbb megtalálni a kórokozók gyengepontját. Mivel a világot a pénz és a hatalom mozgatja, így a vállalatok is ezeket kérték az ellenanyagért cserébe. Rengeteg nuyent és területen kívüliséget kaptak, azaz saját területeiken saját szabályaik uralkodtak, aki belépett egy cég területére, abban a pillanatban más szabályok vonatkoztak rájuk. Ezzel persze nem csak az önrendelkezés jogát kapták meg, hanem sokkal kevesebb adót is fizetnek.

Ha már kitértünk a lakosságra, térjünk ki a technológiára is: 2017-ben az Internet túlterhelődött, majd összeomlott, köszönhetően egy újfejlesztésű vírusnak, mely minden adatot letörölt, amit megfertőzött - még a biztonsági másolatok is eltűntek. Rengeteg kutatás veszett oda, és a kitörő zavargásokban nem egy nagy tudós vesztette életét. Ez kissé visszavetette a technikai fejlődést. De 2019-ben új hálózat jelent meg, még újabb alapokra fektetve: a Mátrix, mely nem csak egyszerű kommunikációból áll, hanem egy olyan rendszer, mely mind az öt érzékszervet letámadja, ha a felhasználó rendelkezik a megfelelő anyagiakkal és hozzáféréssel. Ekkoriban vezették be az egész világon elterjedt pénznemet is, a nuyent.

Később, a járványok után, mondhatni istenesen beindult a gazdasági fejlődés, és a piacok túltelítődtek: egyetlen cég sem tehetett látványos mozgásokat a nagyobb szeletért, mert más területeken veszített ugyanannyit. Ezért nem csak a cégvilág fejlődik, hanem az árnyvilág is virágzásba borult: ki ne akarna néhány tízezer nuyenért leírható erőforrásokat bérelni, akik a rivális cég szupertitkos adatait ellopják némi kockázatért, ahelyett, hogy ugyan biztosan, de milliós nagyságrendben megvenni a licencet? Na ugye, és még nagy erőfeszítéseket sem kell tenni, csak az árnyvadászoknak nem szabad megtudniuk a nuyenforrásukat, így érdemes közvetítőn keresztül dolgozni. A közvetítő? Neki elég annyit tudni, hogy felkérte Mr. Johnson, hogy hozzon össze néhány árnyvadászt egy kis árnymelóra. Szóval, ennyit a történelemóráról. Helyette hadd meséljek kedvenc sportomról, a harcimotorozásról...

Hoi, cimbora! Igen, te! Érdekel, hogy miért kellett Harry Evansnek meghalnia? Mi, hogy nem tudod, kicsoda Harry Evans?! A Seattle Shotgunsról már csak hallottál?! Na azért. Akkor azt is tudod... Igen, a SS csatára halt meg, miközben bevitte a győztes gólt, megnyerve a bajnokságot. Na, ő volt Harry Evans, a huszonegyedik század legnagyobb csatára, aki, nem mellesleg, az egyik legnagyobb sztárbotrányt szenvedte el. Talán ez is volt a veszte, nem tudott teljesen ott lenni az utolsó meccsén. Ne érts félre, megjelent, sőt, megnyerte, de lélekben nem volt ott, látszott a játékstílusán, vakon repült. Evans a meccsein mindig összeszedett volt, sosem tett egy felesleges mozdulatot sem, de akkor... Egyszer majdnem el is esett a motorjával. Ne bólogass olyan bőszen, mintha ott lettél volna. Láttam az egészet, a VIP-jegyhez járó kiegészítő szolgáltatásban benne volt, hogy a műérzetadóval vagy rigóverrel rendelkező játékosok jelébe becsatlakozhattam. Egyenesben, sőt, első érzésből tapasztalhattam meg, milyen, amikor fejbe csapnak egy tetsubóval. Az nem volt semmi!

Hé, ne menj el, nem csak az élményeimmel akarok hencegni, a jobb kiberkaromra esküszöm!


	2. Fájl1

**Fájl#1 – Amikor derült égből csap le a monoszálas korbács...**

Ajánlott zene: Clint Mansell: Requiem for a dream, Summer overture

Seattle környezetszennyezéstől módosított éghajlatában ritkán sütött ki nap, így a függönyöket sem érdemes behúzni, ha az ember aludni akar. Most talán mégis érdemesebb lett volna, mivel egy apró sugár áthatolt a sűrű felhőrétegen, hogy felébressze Perselus Pitont viszonylag békés álmából. Békés álom? Hát igen, 2058-ban azoknak ritka alkalom, akik fél lábbal az árnyakban lógnak. A negyven éves férfi még mindig szerette azt az adrenalinlöketet, ami az árnyakban érte, ha ott üzletelt. Régóta abba akarta hagyni, főleg, hogy stabil kapcsolata nagyon is szem előtt volt, és már belefáradt ő is, és párja is az állandó rejtegetésbe és rettegésbe, nehogy egyszer kiderüljön. Perselus Piton becsületes foglalkozását tekintve vegyész, és egy szerény megélhetést biztosító patika számára dolgozott, de jövedelem-kiegészítésként nem csak gyógyszereket állít elő, hanem drogokat is: az egészen egyszerűtől kezdve a partifajtákon át az erős és kemény harci drogokig, amiket az árnyvilág tagjainak árul, nem kevés nuyenért. Harry erről természetesen tudott, hiszen nem titkolhatott el semmit az élesszemű fiú elől, de nem is akart. Elég volt a bujkálásból, ideje kilépni a fényre, hiszen lassan kiöregedik az árnyakból. Tudni kell abbahagyni.

A férfi a mellette szuszogó alakra nézett, őt nem érte el a huncut sugár. Harry Evans, a Seattle Shotguns nagyreményű és tehetséges csatára. Agresszív a harcban, a sajtóval, de gyengéd és megértő azokkal az emberekkel, akik szerinte megérdemlik. Nem, Harry nem lágyszívű, hiszen ki lenne az, aki a redmondi pusztulatban nőtt fel, apa nélkül? Ha nem cserélte volna le kamasz korában a rendes szemét kibernetikusra, biztosan ott csillogna benne a ravaszság és a harcra készültség. Perselus egyszer látott egy régi holofotót a fiúról, mikor még megvolt az eredeti. A kép nem volt túl jó minőségű, de így sem tudta eltompítani azt a smaragdos csillogást, mely a tekintetéből áradt. A férfi kicsit sajnálta, hogy a kiberszem nem képes visszaadni, legyen akármennyire is hasonló az eredetihez képest. A helyére fémes, már-már gonosz fény költözött, de a vegyész megszokta már, hiszen az arcjátékkal is sokat lehet finomítani rajta, és Harry tudott is. Enyhén magasan ülő járomcsont, melyre ráfeszült a világos bőr, szépívű orr, apró, csókra hívó száj, melynek mosolya annyi nedves álmot okozott tinilányok számára; határozott, de nem túl markáns áll, szinte még kölyökszerű. A kellemes, kissé bishounen összképet a hosszú, hátközépig érő, egyenes és fekete haj koronázta meg, melyet általában magas lófarokban hordott, hogy tarkójánál könnyen hozzáférjen a rigócsatlakozáshoz, de az időpontra és helyzetre való tekintettel, kibontva és kissé kócosan terült el a párnán és a takarón. Néhány hivalkodó tincs az arcba hullott, Perselus hosszú ujjaival kisimította, láthatóvá téve a jobb halántékba ültetett fekete adatjacket; talán ez rontott valamennyit az összhatáson. Az érintésre Harry felébredt, és kissé álmosan tekintett a férfi ébenszín szemeibe.

– Jó reggelt! – Hangja az álomtól még karcos volt, de a tenoros orgánum így is szépen hangzott. Választ sem várva, izmos karjaival átölelte párját, és fejét a mellkasába fúrta.

– Neked is. – Piton végigsimított a másik haján, majd meg sem állva a mozdulatban, áttért a kulcscsontra; jutalmul egy elégedett morranást kapott, valamint egy szorosabbra húzódó ölelést.

– Hogyhogy ilyenkor már fenn vagy? Szombat van, a patika sincs nyitva, meg tegnap késő este volt találkozód – kérdezősködött Harry, hiszen párja hajnalban ért haza, de ő akkor már aludt, fárasztó volt a harmadik összecsapás a Houston Hammersszel, a csatáruk, Draco Malfoy jó formában volt, és megnyerték a meccset. Így lesz izgalmas a következő forduló, amit ha a Seattle Shotguns nyer, akkor az ötödik mérkőzés csak formalitás lesz, amire egyelőre minden esély megvan. A csapat tulajdonosának, a Novatech egyik leányvállalatának aligazgatója szerint sokkal nagyobb hírverés lenne, ha Harryék elvesztenék a következő meccset. De, Bellatrix Black belegondolt egyáltalán, hogy a sikerorientált játékosok beletörődnek a megszervezett vereségbe? Harry szerint nem, így annak a céges banyának rossz kedve lesz kedd este.

– Nem húztam be a függönyt – jött a gyakorlatias válasz, majd Perselus, ujjai útját követve, belecsókolt az íves kulcscsontba. Harry rekedten felsóhajtott, és finoman belekarmolt a keze ügyébe eső bőrfelületbe, az övéhez hasonló hangokat előcsalogatva párja torkából. Egyik kezét feljebb csúsztatta Piton hátán, belemarkolt a hajába, és ezzel félrebillentette a fejét, hogy aztán finoman a nyakába harapjon. A férfi válaszként szintén megharapdálta a kulcscsontot, majd a fiú vállizmába harapott. Harry egyik lábát átvetette Perselus derekán, a férfit a hátára fordította, míg ő lovagló ülésben helyezkedett a csípőn, és felült. Megborzongott a kissé hűvös levegőn, a takaró melegsége egy pillanat alatt semmivé foszlott. Perselus könyökére támaszkodva feljebb ült, hogy akaratosan megharapdálja a másik ajkát. Harry válaszként megmozgatta a csípőjét, így vérbővé váló hímvesszőjük egymáshoz dörzsölődött. A meztelenül alvás egyik nagy előnye: nem kell időt fecsérelni a vetkőztetésre... A fiú, megunva a harapdálást, kissé durván áttolta a nyelvét, hogy végül játékra hívja a másikét. Karjaival Perselus nyakát fonta körül, így összeért a két ziháló mellkas. Harry pár centivel hátrébb csúszott, hogy farkával elférjen, és amit egy hosszú ujjú, nyirkos kéz ölelt körül, hogy fel-le mozgatva fokozza az élvezeteket. A fiú sem maradt adós, szintén kezelésbe vette párjáét. Csókjuk egyre vadabbá vált, ahogy gerincükön felgyűrűzött a kéj. Harry érezte, ahogy csípőjénél egyre inkább húzódnak össze az izmok, és Perselus is hasonló problémával „küzdött", hogy aztán az egész idillt elrontsa a telekom hangos, könyörületet nem ismerő csipogása. Egyszerre hagyták abba, és fejüket a másik vállgödrébe fúrták.

– Te felejtetted el lenémítani a komot? – Perselus hangja kissé összefüggéstelen volt, de enyhe szemrehányás is csendült bele.

– Olybá tűnik... – Harry a hangoskodó berendezés monitorára nézett, hogy lássa a hívó fél azonosítóját. A HTH-szám alatt szerepelt egy név is, tehát benne van a kom telefonkönyvében. Kiberszemeivel ráfókuszált, és a Bill Weasley nevet olvasta ki. Hangosan felnyögött, és fejét Perselus vállára ejtette. Remélte, hogy az edzője előbb-utóbb megunja, és lekapcsolja a vonalat, de nem úgy tűnt, az egykori lándzsás elég kitartónak bizonyult. Harry óvatosan, minden mozdulatot alaposan meggondolva lecsúszott, majd lenyomta a „Videojel küldése ki" feliratú gombot, mielőtt fogadta volna a hívást. Köszöntést sem várva Bill hangja ordított a hangszórókból.

– Végre méltóztattál felébredni, te anyaszomorító buzeráns! – A monitoron egy iszonyúan dühös arc jelent meg, melynek bőrszíne jelen pillanatban a hajszínnel egyezett meg: vörös. Bill jóképű vonásai eltorzultak voltak a dühtől, a fülében lógó műszemfog idegesen himbálózott.

– Neked is szép jó reggelt. – Harry, látszólag higgadtan, leült a kommal szemben, az ágy szélére, Perselus pedig mérgesen hátradőlt, és magában szitkozódott. Nem szerette ezt az edzőnek kinevezett barmot. A munkáját jól végezte, hiszen a csapat is nagyon jó volt, de emberileg egyáltalán nem volt neki szimpatikus.

– Mi ez az egész?! – Bill teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta a nyugodt hangnemet.

– Állj. Kezdjük ott, hogy te miről beszélsz. Illetve ordítasz, így, hajnalok hajnalán. Ha a meccs miatt vagy még mindig kiakadva... – Harry nem tudta befejezni a mondatot.

– Azért már tegnap lebasztalak titeket, én erről beszélek! – A férfi kettéosztotta a monitort, és egyik felén ő, a másikon meg a Szombati Próféta fényújság szövege volt látható, öles szalagcímmel:

**Harry Evans és a drogüzérkedés – avagy, a siker hátterében nem a tehetség, hanem a drogok állnak?**

A fiú csak bámulta a képernyő felét elfoglaló feliratot, és nem tudta hova tenni. Hormongőzös agya még nem volt képes felfogni a szöveg jelentését. Piton is oda fordította a fejét, hogy mi ez a hirtelen csönd, és majdnem felordított. Féloldalasan felkönyökölt, hogy közelebb hajoljon és elolvashassa a cikket, de az első soron sem tudott túljutni, akkora volt a cím betűmérete.

– Görgesd tovább – nyögte Harry, alig bírta kipréselni magából ezt a két szót. Bill tovább pörgette a cikket a monitoron, megfelelő olvasási tempóban. A két férfi szeme ide-oda cikázott a sorok között. A cikk lényegében arról szólt, hogy Harry Evans csatár meleg, és partnere egy nála húsz évvel idősebb férfi, aki drogokkal kereskedik. A cikk írójában, egy bizonyos Tom Rowle Denemben felmerült a gyanú, hogy Evans esetleg nem tehetségének, hanem drogoknak köszönheti a sikereit. Feltehetőleg Weasley ezen akadt fenn. A kiberver engedélyezett, sőt, erősen ajánlott - már csak azért is, mert a gyártóknak is kell a reklám -, de a drogok és doppingszerek használata tiltott. Elég egyetlen apró kétely a sportoló hírnevével, és utána soha többé ne számítson semmi jóra. Azaz, ez a botrány, főleg, ha nem tudja egyértelműen bebizonyítani, hogy alaptalan, a karrierjét is derékba törheti. Látszólag egyetlen cég sem szeret alkalmazni kétes hírű munkaerőt, főleg, ha az előtérben van. Persze, az árnyak már más kérdés, de ez nem menti meg Harryt a meghurcoltatástól.

– Nos? – türelmetlenkedett Bill a vonal végén, mikor szerinte túl hosszúra nyúlt a csend.

– Mit nos? – kérdezett vissza halkan Harry.

– Hozzáfűznivaló? Tudod, a mai sajtótájékoztató... – hagyta lógva a mondatot. Hatására a fiú egy „úristen!" felkiáltással dőlt hanyatt az ágyon, karjait széttárva meredt a plafonra. – Nem úristen, „csak" a sajtó. Szóval, emeld meg azt a szodómiás segged, és még délelőtt told be magad az értekezletre, hogy mit mondjunk.

– Mit lehet erre mondani? – lendült vissza a kom elé. – Természetesen tagadjuk a cikk drogügyi részét, a homoszexualitásom már így is nyílt titok. Legalább akkor a sajtó azon fog nyammogni, és remélhetőleg kevésbé fogja foglalkoztatni a drogügy. – A kom diszkréten csippantott kettőt, ahogy jelezte a másik bejövő hívást. Harry tekintete a kijelző sarkára fókuszált, ahol a hívó fél azonosítója volt. Hermione Granger, a csapat villámmotorosa. – Várj egy kicsit, másik hívásom van. – Kezével kinyúlt, hogy átkapcsoljon, és még hallotta Bill megvető horkantását: „ki lehetne fontosabb az edződnél?" – Szia, Hermione. Mit szeretnél hajnalok hajnalán? – sóhajtotta.

– Harry, igaz ez? – A lány hangja kétségbeesettnek tűnt. A sztárcsatár elfintorodott. Csak ezt a reggelt ússza meg...

– Mire gondolsz, Hermione?

– Ma reggel megjelent egy cikk a Szombati Prófétában...

– Szemen szedett hazugság! – vágott közbe ingerülten Harry, egy pillanat alatt felhorgadt benne a harag, ahogy a pusztulatbeli reflexek működésbe léptek: ha valaki megsért, vágj vissza, azonnal, mert máskülönben elveszted az arcod. Csak jelenleg az a baj, hogy nem a jó emberrel kezdett el ordítani.

– Jó, oké, én hiszek neked! – Hermione védekezően felemelte mindkét kezét. Bal karját fekete kesztyű borította, eltakarva a krómozott kiberkart. Még akkor vesztette el, amikor évekkel ezelőtt valódi harci motoros volt, egy banda alvezére. Egy ellenséges motoros szakította le felkarból, és Harry mentette meg. Az a srác mindenhol ott van, ahol lennie kell, vágtató fekete ménesén. Felvakarta az aszfaltról a lányt, és az első klinikáig meg sem állt, ott kapta a megnövelt erőt rejtő kart. Azóta bővült néhány opcióval a végtag, és Hermione hűsége sem csökkent Harry felé. Eleinte természetben akarta meghálálni, és akkor szembesült a fiú másságával; de millió meg egy módon próbálja törleszteni az adósságát, és jó úton halad afelé – a Seattle Shotgunsnál töltött idő nem hiába telik. A csapat villámmotorosaként nem egyszer fedezte fel az ellenfél taktikáját, így a csatárok ki tudták cselezni őket, és nem egyszer gólt szerezni. A lány megéri a nuyent, amit belefektettek.

– Akkor meg mi van? – mordult rá Harry.

– Csak annyi, hogy szólni akarok, Bill őrjöng.

– Ezzel már elkéstél, előbb megtalált. Most is itt van, váróba téve.

– Basszus, pedig reméltem, hogy előbb talállak meg, mint ő. De akkor már mindegy. A sajtótájékoztatóra jössz? Jó lenne.

– Megyek. Bill is megmondta, hogy menjek.

– És van már terved? – Harry felnevetett.

– Nem te vagy a csapat taktikusa?

– De, csak ezek most nem motorosok, hanem vérre menő hírhajhászok, ami nem az én asztalom – kacagott a lány. – Ahogy elnézlek, illetve, hallgatlak, neked már van terved. Vigyázz magadra, omae, nehogy megüsd velük a bokád. – Hangja elkomorodott. Ő is tisztában volt a dolgokkal.

– Becsszó, hogy behúzom a nyakam a veszély legkisebb jelére is – ígérte meg Harry.

– Ajánlom is. Perselus ott van?

– Igen, itt vagyok, Miss Granger. Mit óhajt? – A lány elpirult az udvariasság hallatán. Piton mindig így viselkedett vele, kissé ódivatúan.

– Ígérje meg, hogy nagyon vigyáz Harryre. Tudja, hogy szereti a bajt keresni.

– Ha ezen múlik a keddi teljesítménye, megígérem.

– Köszönöm. – Hálás mosoly kúszott a lány arcára. – Akkor, nem is zavarok, még kapcsold le Billt, aztán gyere be a sajtótájékoztatóra. Visszhal!

– Szia, Hermione. – Harry egy gombnyomással lekapcsolta a vonalat, majd egy másikkal kivette a váróból a másik hívást.

– Na, sikerült megbeszélni a holnapi randit? – csipkelődött az edző.

– Ha-ha, marha vicces vagy, Bill. Csak Hermione volt az, tőled akart megvédeni. – Bill idegesen felhorkantott.

– Tőlem nem lehet megvédeni senkit, Evans. De tényleg gyere be még délelőtt, vagy bajok lesznek. – Harry megadóan sóhajtott.

– Rendben, bemegyek. Csak összekapom magam.

– Csipkedd magad! – Köszönt el ezzel Bill, és bontotta a vonalat.

Harry hátradőlt az ágyon, és nyöszörgött. Belefájdult a feje az egészbe. Ez nem az ő asztala, ezzel noszogassák a marketingeseket és a sajtóosztályt. Piton az arca fölé hajolt.

– Harry, nem akartam, hogy kiderüljön – szabadkozott a férfi, szokásától eltérően.

– Szívesen mondanám, hogy semmi gond, de az a baj, hogy nagyon is van. De azt viszont tudom, hogy nem a te hibád. Úgyis ki akartál lépni a fényre, még ha nem is így. – Csönd ereszkedett rájuk. Perselus az ágytámlának dőlt, egyik térdét felhúzva. A problémán gondolkodott, de a sajtó még neki is túl nagy falat. Inkább adjanak neki egy ismeretlen molekulát, hamarabb kitalálja, hogy mi az, minthogy rájöjjön, mit kezdjen a hírhiénákkal. Idegesen beletúrt vállig érő fekete hajába. Harry érdeklődve figyelte párját, és újfent megállapította, hogy negyven éves kora ellenére nagyon jól tartja magát. A magas, szikár férfi testét több helyen hegek borították, nem könnyű életről árulkodva. Arca kicsit szögletes, bár inkább megnyúlt, de nem lópofájú. Szeme fekete, élőutánzatú kiberszem, beépített mikroszkóppal. Orra horgasan emelkedett ki arcából. Egyesek rondának tartották, de Harry szerint viszont praktikus: legalább rendesen elfér benne a vegyelemző orrimplant, aminek jelenlétét néhány fémes pötty is igazolta: egy régebbi, de megbízható típus volt. Vékony, vértelen ajkát dacosan összeszorította, és halántékán kidudorodott egy ér, a krómos csillogású adatjack mellett, aminek szálai a koponyában egy nagyobb teljesítményű feji memóriában végződtek.

– Egyelőre koncentráljunk a nagyobb feladatra: be kell érned az értekezletre, és túlélned Weasley őrjöngését.

– Melyikét? – eresztett meg egy pajkos vigyort Perselus felé.

– Az összesét. Darabokra fognak szedni, az edződdel az élen.

– Ugyan már, legfeljebb Madame Pomfrey összefoltoz – viccelődött Harry, de látva párja komoly tekintetét, lelohadt a jókedv. – Nyugi, nem lesz semmi baj. – A férfi arcához hajolt, és lehelt egy lágy csókot az ajkára, majd hátrahúzódott. – Tényleg ideje készülődni. Akarsz jönni?

– Most nem – rázta meg fejét Piton. – Itt biztonságosabb, és át kéne még néznem néhány üzenetet. Tudod, a megrendelések. Amiket lehet, hogy hanyagolni kéne, behúzni a fejem, és meglapulni, amíg röpköd a szar.

– Jó gondolat – bólintott egyetértően Harry. Lemászott az ágyról, és a szekrényhez lépett. Kivett egy törülközőt, és a zsebkendőnyi zuhanyzó felé vette az irányt. Igaz, hogy sokkal nagyobb lakást is megengedhetett magának, volt is neki egy fél évig, de rosszul érezte magát a nagy terek között, így vásárolt egy kisebbet, egy szobakonyhát Fairmountban, Everett egy kevésbé biztonságos részén.

Perselus a dereka köré csavarta a takarót, úgy ült le a kom elé, és lehívta az üzeneteit. Meglepően sokat talált, de nem sok jóval kecsegtettek: mindenki visszamondta a megrendeléseit. Dühösen kelt fel az ágyról, hogy felvéve egy nadrágot, a konyhában készítsen magának és párjának kávét – valódit, nem szójautánzatot.

Harry kiviharzott a fürdőből, majd ledöntötte a kávéját – Piton a mai napig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a fiú hogyan képes meginni a tűzforró italt –, és felkapva a bukósisakot, hátizsákot, elment. A férfi fejcsóválva nézett a csapódó bejárati ajtóra, és bögrével a kezében morogva ült vissza a kom elé, hogy körülnézzen a különböző BBS-eken.


	3. Fájl2

**Fájl#2 – ...és telibe kap valakit.**

Ajánlott zene: Rammstein: Mann gegen Mann

Harry sisakjából dühödten fityegett a két kábel szabad vége, mivel úgy döntött, nem csatlakozik be a motor rigóvezérlésébe, inkább manuális irányításra kapcsolta. Érezni akarta a szelet és a lassan csepergő, szitáló esőt – a napsütés nem tart olyan sokáig Seattle-ben, mint az ember szeretné –, hogy lenyugodhasson. Először nem értette, hogyan történhetett, de aztán eszébe jutott a technikai fejlettség, és ez mindent megmagyarázott. Ma már, bárkinek is legyen némi sütnivalója a hardverhez, vagy elég nuyenje, hogy olyan embert fogadjon fel, akinek van, könnyedén megfigyelhet másokat, főleg, ha az illető népszerű. Ilyenkor rühellt híres-neves csatár lenni, de még mindig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mi a jobb: a pusztulat nyomora, ahol akár már aznap megölhetnek egy vacak chipért, vagy a gazdag, biztos lét, hírhajhászokkal és egyéb hiénafajtákkal körülvéve? A pusztulatról eszébe jutott anyja. Első dolga lett volna kiemelni őt is a nyomorból, de Lily Evans nem akarta elhagyni Redmondot. Harry számára hihetetlen módon, a nő szerette az otthonát, annak minden veszélyével és rossz emlékével együtt. Már, ha az rossz emléknek számít, hogy a fia megszületett és felnőtt. Harry nem ismerte az apját, ahogy Lily sem tudta a férfi nevét vagy arcát, sötét volt a sikátor, ahol elkapta évekkel ezelőtt.

Harry megállt az egyik kereszteződésben, és a táblákat figyelte. Nem mintha nem járt volna még itt, de most elgondolkodott. Ha egyenesen megy tovább, akkor a cég irodája van az út végén, de ha lekanyarodik balra, akkor a pusztulatban köt ki. Egy lámpaváltás alatt döntött, és vagy egy tucat káromkodást begyűjtött, ahogy hirtelen sávot váltott, majd balra fordult. Előbb meglátogatja az anyját, hátha tud valami megoldást. Még mielőtt radikálisan megváltozott volna az utca képe, és áthalad Snohomishból Redmondba, még betért az egyik, nevesebb pékségbe, hogy süteményt vigyen. Üres kézzel mégsem állíthat be az anyjához, neh?

Mikor leparkolt a bérház udvarán, kétszer is ellenőrizte a biztonsági berendezéseket a motoron. Igaz, hogy a környékbeliek ismerik, így sosem nyúlnának a járgányhoz, hiszen ki merne a nagy Harry Evansszel ujjat húzni? Jó meglátás, de az új arcokra is gondolni kell. A környék friss grafitijeiből ítélve, nemrég vette át az előző banda helyét egy új. Ha jól vette ki a firkálmányokból, most valami Slayers banda a környező utcák új „birtokosa". Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogy kifélék, mifélék, de egy dolgot azonnal le bírt szűrni: nincs érzékük a művészethez.

Miután rendben találta a riasztót, felsétált a ház harmadik emeletére. Meg sem próbálkozott a lifttel, sosem működött, de amikor mégis, akkor sem sokáig: általában már a szerelést követő harmadik-negyedik órában ellopták a kábeleket és az elektronikát, ezért a társasházat kezelő cég nem is sietett javításokba bocsátkozni. A lakók fele úgysem fizetett még közös költséget sem, ahogyan rezsit sem, és önkényes lakásfoglalók voltak. Az anyja lakását is már régen elfoglalták volna, ha Harry nem vette volna rá a csapat egyik technikusát, aki korábban egy biztonságtechnikai cégnél dolgozott, hogy szerelje fel az apró helyiséget mindenféle kütyükkel. Ha valaki nem az előírásos módon akart bejutni, akkor általában egy kisebb golyószóróval találta magát szembe. Ha ezek után is még a háborítónak állt feljebb, akkor újabb rózsaszínes folttal gazdagodott a szemközti fal.

Harry úgy volt vele, inkább becsönget, nem akarja az anyjára a frászt hozni. Megnyomta az ujjlenyomat-leolvasó melletti gombot, és várt. Bent, elvileg, megszólalt a telekom, hogy vendég érkezett, és bekapcsolja a rejtett kamerát, hogy látni lehessen, ki jött. A fiú megkönnyebbült, amikor nagy zárcsörömpöléssel kinyílt az ajtó, ami mögött az édesanyja állt, álmosan.

– Hoi, Harry. Mizu? – kérdezte a pusztulatbeliek jellegzetes dialektusában, majd félreállt az ajtóból, hogy beengedhesse fiát.

– Hoi, anya. Semmi különös. – Belépett a lakásba, és Lily azonnal be is zárta mögötte a nyílászárót. - Hoztam reggelit, mert ha jól látom, most keltél – nézett végig anyja kissé gyűrött arcán, rendetlen, kócos haján, és szürke, de tiszta köntösén.

– Kiváló meglátás, Harry. – Kikerülte fiát, és a szoba távolabbi pontja felé vette az irányt, ahol az átlátszatlan plexikabin rejtekében felöltözött: régi szintifarmer és kinyúlt póló. A lakás valójában egy nagyobb szoba volt, ami egyszerre töltötte be a fürdőszoba, a konyha és a hálószoba szerepét. Persze, mindnek megvolt a külön zuga, ízlésesen elrendezve. A berendezések nem voltak túl modernek, de jó állapotúak. Harry régebben szerette volna újabbra cserélni, hogy az anyjának könnyebb legyen, de az csak legyintett: ha meglátnák a sok, modern holmit, amikor hozod, a haverod cuccai ide vagy oda, biztos kirabolnának.

Lily tetőtől talpig végigmérte a fiút, aki még mindig az ajtó környékén téblábolt.

– Tedd már le magad, ne kelljen kétszer mondanom! És ne légy olyan feszült, nem vendégségben vagy, hanem itthon! – dörrent finoman Harryre, aki megszeppenve engedelmeskedett. Lily bólintott, amint fia leült az egyik kopott bárszékre. – Yosh. Akkor, csinálok egy kávét, megreggelizünk, és közben szépen elmesélsz mindent, hogy miért vagy ennyire nyugtalan.

– Rendben. – Pár percre csönd ereszkedett rájuk, amíg Lily a szójakávéval szöszmötölt, Harry meg a gondolatait szedte össze. Mikor az asszony letette elé a kávét, akkor jutott eszébe a reggelinek való. Előkotorta táskájából az illat- és hőtartó zacskót, majd kivette belőle a süteményeket. Csöndben fogyasztották el, Lily érezte, hogy egy szem fiának olyasmi nyomja a lelkét, amit nem egyszerű kiadni. Mikor már a kihűlő kávét kortyolgatták, nyitotta ki Harry a száját a témával kapcsolatban.

– Mindennek vége.

– Pontosabban? – Az asszony tudta, hogy csak így juthatnak közelebb a konkrét problémához, ha szűkítteti a kört; de aggasztotta is, hogy ha fia ennyire távolról kezdi, akkor nagy a gond.

– Valami hülye firkász.

– Nem kell velük törődni – hergelte a fiút látszólagos nemtörődömséggel. Dühből sokkal többet elmond, nem figyel a szavakra.

– De kell, mert szar helyzetbe hoznak! - emelte meg hangját, ami a kis lakásban felerősödött. – Az egyik hiéna rájött, hogy Perselus mit csinál szabadidejében, és ezzel nem csak őt, hanem engem is besároz! – ordította teli tüdőből. Keze ökölbe szorult, és kicsusszant a bal alkarjába ültetett kiberpenge. A fém gonoszan fénylett a félhomályban. Az asztal túlfelén Lily Evans halálos nyugalommal kortyolt a kávéjába.

– Tudom, hogy utálod, de kénytelen vagyok az orrod alá dörgölni: én megmondtam – utalt az első találkozásra, amikor Harry elhozta bemutatni párját. Az asszony nem volt túlzottan lelkes, mikor egy nagyjából vele egykorú férfit látott a fia oldalán egy húsz év körüli lány helyett. De elfogadta, mert szerette, és látta a boldogságát. Úgy volt vele, majd az idő eldönti, mi legyen, de kötelességének érezte figyelmeztetni, hogy törtető csillagként nagy lesz a híre, és magánélete is a nyilvánosság előtt fog zajlani – külön kiemelte Piton sötétebbik oldalát.

– Tudom – motyogta Harry, anyja hűvössége és nyugalma elnyomta a hirtelen támadt dühöt. Visszahúzta a pengét. – Bocs a kirohanásért.

– Semmi gond – mosolyodott el. – Inkább meresztgesd, minthogy valakire ténylegesen rátámadj. – Kis szünet után hozzátette: – Akkor, gondolom, azt szeretnéd, hogy segítsek kitalálni valamit.

– Igen. Ugyan nekem is van ötletem, de kíváncsi vagyok, hogy te mivel rukkolsz elő, mivel más szemszögből nézed a dolgokat, mert nem vagy nyakig benne.

– Miből gondolod – csattant fel Lily –, hogy nem vagyok nyakig benne?! Az anyád vagyok, így, ha valami miatt szarban vagy, akkor én is! – Zöld szemei szikrákat szórtak, haja mindenfelé meredezett. Hihetetlenül hasonlított egy fújtató macskára. Harry védekezően emelte fel mindkét kezét.

– Nyugi, nem úgy értettem. Szóval, a helyzet kicsit közelebbről az, hogy Perselus lebukott, és a firkász, hogy minél szenzációsabbnak tűntesse fel a moslékát, azt is felvetette, hogy talán tőle szerzek drogot, és ettől vagyok olyan jó.

– A homoszexualitásodról volt szó? – kérdezett közbe.

– Igen, azzal nyitotta a... cikkét.

– Akkor ezt lovagoljátok meg, ismerd el, hogy meleg vagy, ez talán jobban leköti a népet, mint a drog. Ha jól sejtem, délután tart is a csapatod sajtótájékoztatót, ott majd töredelmesen bevallod a másságod, és a drogról egy szót se említsetek. Hirtelen ennyi jutott eszembe.

– Anya, tündér vagy! Én is erre gondoltam. Inkább a kisebbik pofon, ha már választani kell. – Jobb, azaz fegyvermentes kezével átnyúlt az asztal fölött, és megsimogatta anyja kézfejét. Ennél kifejezőbb érzelmi megnyilvánulást nem ismert az asszony felé, a pusztulatbeli élet rengeteg ilyesmit kiöl még azokból is, akik természetüknél fogva hajlamosak lennének rá.

– Akkor ezt megbeszéltük. Apropó, hogyhogy tegnap kikaptatok? Olyan szépen indult a meccs, még vezettetek is.

– Malfoy. Még mindig meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy az apja vásárolta be a csapatba, de úgy látszik, mégsem olyan elveszett. Már meg tudja különböztetni a gázkart a féktől – gúnyolódott, egy pillanat alatt kibukott belőle az öntelt és pozőr harcimotoros, mely még kamaszkorában volt. Akkor még vérre ment a meccs, területért, bandák háborúztak egymással. Harryt a mostani edzője, Bill Weasley fedezte fel, mikor a vöröshajú férfi éppen arrafelé motorozott, ahol a fiú bandája éppen egy másik, hasonló jellegű csoportosulással csapott össze. Weasley véletlenül bekerült a sűrűjébe, és Harry húzta ki a bajból, páratlan ügyességének köszönhetően: a férfi éppen elhajolt egy szöges bot felől, amikor egy másik csapott le rá. Az eszkábált fegyver végigszántotta a szintibőr dzsekit, és lehajította a motorjáról. A fiú a közelben járt, egy mozdulattal megfordította a saját gépét, és fél kézzel felkapta az éppen leeső Billt, majd ugyanazzal a lendülettel visszarántotta a járgányára. Egészen addig fedezte, amíg az ki nem keveredett a csetepatéból. Mivel Bill Weasley nem szokta elfeledni az ilyesmit, ezért elhívta a Seattle Shotguns azévi válogatására. A többi? Az már történelem.

– Higgadj le. Nem akartalak kérdőre vonni – intette le az anyja. – Csak kíváncsi voltam. – Vetett egy pillantást a karnyújtásnyira heverő telekom időkijelzőjére. – Eszemben sincs elzavarni, de nincs véletlenül egy megbeszélésetek a tájékoztató előtt? Lehet én emlékszem rosszul, de mintha ilyenkor szoktatok értekezletet tartani, hogy ki mit mond...

– Shimatta! – káromkodta el magát japánul Harry, és felpattant. – Kösz, anya! – mosolygott Lilyre, és az ajtó felé vette az irányt. Felkapta a hátizsákot, és kezébe vette a sisakot; magas lófarokba kötött haja lebegett mögötte. Hirtelenségében fel akarta tépni az ajtót, mint régen, kisgyerekként, ha valami történt az utcában, és ő közelről akarta megnézni a környékbeli kölykökkel, de a zár nem engedett. Idegesen toporzékolni kezdett, és kérlelve nézett az anyjára. Lily somolyogva csóválta a fejét, fia hiába lett látszólag felnőtt, valójában még mindig gyerek. Kiengedte Harryt, aki kiviharzott az éppen nyíló ajtón, majd bezárta mögötte. Visszaült az asztalra, és lehívta a telekom képernyőjére a telefonkönyvet.

* * *

Harry szinte csak beesett az értekezlet végére, ahol végig kellett hallgatnia egy véget nem érő szóáradatot a pontosságról, a drogokról, a csapat kritikán aluli teljesítményéről, valamint a sajtóról. Miután az edzője irodájában kénytelen volt végigvárnia a fejmosást Billtől, Sirius Blacktől, aki a csapatmenedzser, valamint a Cybermoto Technologies aligazgatójától, Bellatrix Blacktől. Harry magában gyanította, hogy erős a nepotizmus a cég berkeiben, de amikor Siriusnál rákérdezett, határozottan tagadta. A szidás csak röpke negyedóráig tartott, mivel nemsokára kezdődött a sajtótájékoztató. A fiú látszólag bűnbánón hallgatta végig, mert tudta, hogy akkor nem lesz olyan kemény. Nem mintha nagyon a lelkébe marna az ilyesmi, ennél durvább dolgokat is elviselt már életében, csak egyszerűen utálta. Mikor végeztek, akkor Harry köszönés nélkül lépett ki az iroda ajtaján, meglepve a túloldalt hallgatózókat, akik nem győztek úgy tenni, mintha véletlenül erre lett volna dolguk. Hermione azonnal a fiú nyakába vetette magát, elfeledkezve bal karjáról, így egy kicsit megroppantott néhány izmot.

– Herm', megfojtasz – nyögte Harry, és a lány leszállt róla. – Nem túl heves érzelmi reakció egy volt alvezértől? – viccelődött, és igyekezett biztató fejet vágni az egészhez.

– Bocs, Harry, nem direkt volt, még mindig elfelejtem, hogy kiberver – csattintotta össze bal kezének ujjait, fémes hangot hallatva.

– Hoi, Harry! Mi mind tudjuk, hogy tiszta vagy! Hiszünk neked! – Ronald Weasley lépett elő, a kapus. A megtermett, vörös hajú srác le sem tagadhatná rokonságát az edzővel, vagy a másik csatárral, a húgával, Ginny Weasleyvel. Igaz, a Seattle Shotguns Weasleyktől hemzsegett, de ha egyszer tehetségesek, nincs mit tenni. – Azt nem tudjuk, hogy amit Pitonról írtak, az igaz-e, de mindenkinek van valami a füle mögött. – Ron kinyújtotta a kezét, amit Harry habozás nélkül fogadott el. Jól esett neki a gesztus, hogy az egész csapat mellette áll. Most már bizakodón tekintett a sajtótájékoztató elé. Végignézett a játékosokon: Hermione „Bagoly" Granger, villámmotoros; Ginny „Tündér" Weasley, csatár; Ron „Beton" Weasley, kapus; Neville „Gaz" Longbottom, Dean „Hitetlen" Thomas, Lee „Fekete Vihar" Jordan, Remus „Farkas" Lupin, lándzsások. A csapat legidősebb tagja, Remus, kezeit a két fiú vállára helyezte. A többiek is követték a gesztust, és a felerősödött csapatmorált az edző hangja csapta szét.

– Gyerünk, nem érünk rá egész nap. A tegnapi gyalázatos vereséget meg kell magyarázni a sajtónak... – mordult rájuk Bill „Átoktörő" Weasley. Állítólag, mikor még aktív játékos volt, rendszeresen fordított meccsek állásán, a csapata javára. Persze, mindenkinek megvolt a becenévhez tartozó történet, jellemvonás is. Hermione szeret olvasni, és éles szemével jól fedezi fel az ellenség taktikáját. Ginny általában úgy csapott le ellenfeleire, hogy azoknak esélyük sem volt visszatámadni. Ron neve abszolút magáért beszélt: szinte alig bírnak az ellenfél csatárai gólt szerezni, annyira erős. Neville egyszerűen csak szereti a növényeket, a harcimotorozáson kívül nem is ért máshoz. Dean folyton hitetlenkedik, és kétszer is rákérdez dolgokra, hogy biztosan úgy van-e. Lee nevének első részét bőrszínéről, a második részét viharszerű támadási stílusáról kapta; az ellenséges csatárok általában igyekeztek elkerülni, mert könnyen a lándzsa szúrósabbik végén találták magukat. Remust szintén az ellenfelei nevezték el: a közel negyven éves férfi tekintete állítólag olyan, mintha egy farkassal szemeznének, borostyánszín írisze veszélyesen szokott villanni.

* * *

Perselus magában erősen káromkodott. Mikor a BBS-ekre csatlakozott, hogy a hirdetéseire érkezett válaszhirdetéseket elolvassa, egyetlen saját cikket sem talált fenn. Még az ártatlan híreket, amik egyéb, legális kutatásaiból származtak, még azokat is bojkottálták a hirdetőtáblák moderátorai. De legalább a válaszokat meglelte, bár nem volt könnyű, mert az előtörténet-hivatkozások, az előzmények linkjei hiányoztak. Idegességében félreütött egy billentyűt, és máris rossz helyre mozdult a képernyő. Ismét elengedett egy cifrát, majd a kom mellett heverő vékony optikai kábelért nyúlt. Egyik végét a halántékába ültetett jackcsatlakozóba nyomta, a másikat a koméba. Lehunyta szemét, és előhívta a berendezés bővített háttértárolójából a különböző dekázási segédprogramokat. Nem szerette ezt a böngészési módot, mert mindig eszében voltak a gyerekkori híradások, amelyekben olyan emberek szerepeltek, akik úgynevezett kiberpszichózist kaptak. Az akkori interfészeknek köszönhetően nagyon könnyen el lehetett veszíteni a valóság talaját, és nem azért, mert nagyon valósághű lett volna a Mátrix megjelenítése. Sőt, kifejezetten pixeles, darabos volt. A probléma az volt, hogy az esetleges rossz működés miatt olyan impulzusok jutottak az agyba, melynek hatására az idegrendszer működése negatív irányba változott. Valamint, az akkori perszonák többször fagytak, mint működtek, gyakran alapos fejfájást okozva a felhasználónak, aminek persze a fájdalomcsillapítókra specializálódott gyógyszergyártók örültek.

Mikor a kom belső menüjében kiválasztotta a megfelelő programokat, egy-egy másolatot áttöltött az aktív memóriába, majd egy jelszóval védett parancssorral elzárta a háttértártól. Nem örült volna, ha valaki vagy valami vírust, esetleg kémprogramot juttatna a kom rendszerébe. Igaz, hogy amíg ennyire le van zárva, addig a gép nem képes a hívásokat felismerni, csak a HTH-számot jelzi ki, de Perselust ez különösebben nem zavarta. Csak nagyon kevesen ismerik a kom hívószámát, Harry elég nagy összeggel „támogatta" a szolgáltatót, hogy tartsa az elektronikus pofáját, így egy hívás befutásának valószínűsége elég csekély. Nos, Piton még elkapott egy beérkező hívást, de nem foglalkozott vele, majd az üzenetrögzítő... Egy fenét, az is törlődik, amint kiüríti az aktív memóriát a dekázás után. Gondolatban feljegyezte, hogy majd ne felejtse el „meghallgatni" az üzenetet, miután visszatért a saját HTH-bázisába.

Előhívott egy ellenőrző-programot, mely egy tükröt tartott Perselus perszonája elé. A férfi egy fekete pápaszemes kobrát látott, melyen a minta nem hagyományos fehér volt, hanem elektro-kék, vibráló, pulzáló, eleven. Szeme ugyanígy festett. Pofáját kitátotta, ezzel aktiválva a harci segédprogramokat, és láthatóvá váltak a hosszú, méregtől csöpögő, hegyes fogak. Elégedetten zárta össze. Még ellenőrizte a különböző keresőrutinokat és programokat, majd kisiklott a gép HTH-bázisából a Hálózatba. Akármennyire is nem szerette a közvetlen neurális interfészt, minden alkalommal kénytelen volt megcsodálni a Mátrix nagyszerűségét. Szombat dél körül lévén, a környező csomópontok hemzsegtek a különböző perszonáktól. Némelyek erősen kidolgozottak voltak, valószínűleg rengeteg aktív memóriát használtak csak a megjelenítésre; a másik véglet a standard, androgün felépítésű, krómszínű perszonák. Bár legtöbbjük a két lehetőség közé esett, akárcsak Perselusé. Nem csinált hiúsági kérdést a dologból. Előhívta tárcsázó-programját, és beütötte az egyik nyilvános BBS HTH-számát. Érezte, ahogy fordul párat vele a világ, hogy megérkezzen a kívánt címre. A bejáratnál álló korlátjégnek felvillantotta az azonosítóját, és már tova is siklott. A jég feladata volt kiszűrni a jogtalan hirdetőket, tehát a különböző szemetelő programokat, amik őse az ezredfordulón létezett spambotok és hasonlók voltak.

A kígyó becsusszant a hirdetések hálójába, és elindította a keresőrutint, mely a válaszhirdetéseket hivatott összeszedni: egy női alak jelent meg, kezében egy lefedett kehellyel, ruhája az ókori görögök jellegzetes viselete. Hygieia istennő volt, az egészség és gyógyítás patrónusa. A program elkezdte összegyűjteni a kulcsszó által jelölt hirdetéseket. A művelet mindössze néhány órajelet vett igénybe, és Perselus a valós világban felhúzta a szemöldökét. Ennél tovább szokott tartani, majdnem háromszáz milliszekundumig. A Mátrixban, ahol a gondolat sebességével zajlott minden, ott egy másodperc is rengeteg időnek számított. A nő gazdája felé nyújtotta a kelyhet, amiben az a néhány hirdetés lapult. Hamar átfutotta őket, és megállapította, hogy javarészük ismeretlen személytől származik, valószínűleg álcázott riporterek vagy rendőrök lehetnek. Egységes válaszüzenetet küldött:

_„Sajnálom, de nem érek rá. Talán később, ha több időm lesz. Viharkobra."_

A maradék egy üzenet visszamondás volt, melyben szolgálataira nem tartanak igényt a továbbiakban. Egy céges kliense volt, aki különböző, nagyon erős serkentőszerekkel igyekezett nyeregben tartani magát a vetélytársakkal szemben. A pasas igyekezett minden nyomott eltüntetni, de a stílusa elárulta. Perselus bosszúsan kúszott át egy másik BBS-re. Ott is hasonlóan járt, idegen eredetű üzenetek, visszamondások.

Végül a Tokióban kötött ki, ami egy virtuális klub volt kamaszkori világfájdalommal küszködő tizenévesek számára. Ha perszonája emocionális komponenseket is tartalmazott volna, valószínűleg dühösen dugta volna ki a nyelvét. A bárpulthoz siklott, közben egy gondolati paranccsal állított az ingerszűrőn, és lekapcsolta a depresszív, lagymatag és igénytelen popzenét. A pultos srác egy vékony, félhosszú, fekete hajú kölyök volt, néhány, világosabbra színezett tincse az egyik sötétre kontúrozott szemébe lógott - jellegzetes, anorexiás, elöl deszka, hátul léc típus, akinek képtelen vagy megállapítani a nemét. Egy ötnuyenes turmixot kért, ami azonnal megjelent, mihelyst átutalta az összeget. Nem a klub vagy annak egyéb szolgáltatásai érdekelték, hanem egy algoritmus miatt jött ide, aminek következtében másodperceken belül egy dinamikus RECS fog megjelenni, és azon belépve eljut a Shadowlandre, az árnyvadászok BBS-ére. Az ilyen, nem állandó rendszerelérési csomópontoknak köszönhető, hogy még mindig nem tudni, pontosan hol és kik üzemeltetik ezt a hirdetőtáblát. Az algoritmust sem könnyű megszerezni, ahhoz minimum ismerni kell valakit, aki ismer valakit, aki viszont ismer valakit, aki részt vett az oldal programozásában. Nem kevés energiájába és nuyenjébe került megszerezni a kódsort, de megérte.

A rózsaszín turmixon megjelent egy szürke szellemforma: a RECS ikonja. Perselus nem habozott, orral megérintette a képet, és az ismerős világbillegést tapasztalta. Eltűnt az idegesítő környezet, helyette egy nem túlzottan csicsázott oldalra került. Ez még csak az előszoba volt, meg is jelent egy korlátjég, amely a jelszót kérte. Perselus felvillantotta az algoritmus középső részét, és belépett a nyüzsgő BBS-re. A jelszóra azért volt szükség, ha netalántán valaki mégis véletlenül téved errefelé, ne tudjon belépni. Megtámadni a korlátjeget, hogy mégis bejusson? Őrültség, mert egyrészt nem a gyengébbik fajtából való volt, és ha agresszív behatolást érzékelt, három dolgot is tett: elindított egy nyomkereső-programot, amivel visszakereste a behatoló fizikai címét, értesítette az adatbank üzemeltetőit, hogy megtámadták a Shadowlandet, valamint előhívott egy fekete jeget, hogy megölje.

A BBS egy felbolydult méhkasra hasonlított: perszonák suhantak egyik ikontól a másikig, az adatfolyamok is fényes sávként rohantak; néhány másodpercenként vörös színt öltött az egész hely, ahogy magas prioritású csomag haladt át, és egy pillanatra megdermedtek az adatfolyamok, hogy ne vonjanak el a rendszertől értékes erőforrást. Perselus számára szokatlanul nagy volt a nyüzsgés, mintha mindenki egyszerre akarna le- vagy feltölteni. Félresiklott egy szuperhős-jelmezbe öltözött figura elől, hogy aztán egy ébenszín kisfiúnak adjon utat. Ingerültté tette ez a nagy oda nem figyelés, hiszen igaz, hogy egy perszona nem tud ártani egy másik ikonnak, simán keresztül tudnának haladni egymáson, mint a kísértetek, de a Mátrix íratlan etikettjében benne volt, hogy illik kikerülni a másikat. Láthatólag most ez a szabály figyelmen kívül lett hagyva, és ez dühítette, de nem mert egyik ikonnak sem „beszólni": nem jó dolog a két nagyágyúval, Káosz Kapitánnyal és Svindlerrel ujjat húzni, mert lehetnek pengés harci segédprogramok, de azok biztos, hogy még pengésebbel rendelkeznek. Így egyszerűbb nem provokálni őket.

Az egyik táblához kúszott, ahol a legfrissebb híreket olvashatta, mert szokatlan volt ez a nagy sürgés-forgás. Fogait belemélyesztette a régimódi iskolatáblához hasonló ikonba, és lekérte a legújabb feltöltéseket. Érdekes hírek voltak, és, ha jobban belelógott volna az árnyakba, akkor valószínűleg ő is, mint mérgezett egér futkározna a táblák között. Hatalmas cégmozgásokat érzékeltek a tőzsdékről, és rengeteg megbízás várt gazdára. Olyan volt, mintha a 2055-ös, éppen, hogy csak ki nem robbant cégháború ismétlődne meg. Ezen egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, de mivel ez annyira nem érintette a problémáját, így hanyagolta, és egy másik táblához irányította perszonáját. A hirdetése természetesen megvolt, hozzácsatolva néhány hivatkozás, amely vélhetőleg az új megbízásokat tartalmazta. Ha ekkora a mozgolódás, biztos, hogy a magafajtának is csurran-cseppen valami: a harci drogok mindig jól jönnek. Megnyitotta a listát, és csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy egy kivételével mind elutasító volt. Érthető, hogy senki sem akar olyan drogkereskedővel üzletelni, akit kitoltak a reflektorfénybe. Az az egy üzenet viszont láthatólag kellemesen érinti majd bankszámláját: egy régi kuncsaftja, aki nagyobb mennyiségű harci drogokat rendelt. Kicsit szűkös határidővel, legkésőbb holnap estére kellettek neki. Perselus küldött neki egy pozitív visszajelzést, csatolva a találkahely pontos helyét és idejét. Miután végzett, visszatért a Mátrix legálisabb részébe, hogy újsághíreket böngésszen. Annál az egy cikknél többet akart tudni.

Felkeresett minden nagyobb újságot, a Seattle Newst, a Seattle Daily Factsot, a Seattle Harsonát... Mivel ezek komoly lapoknak számítottak, így a tőzsdei hírek miatt az esetük „csak" a harmadik oldalon volt, de ott is tekintélyes helyet kapott. _Kenyeret és cirkuszt a népnek..._ Fanyalgott. Tudta, hogy ezek a sajtótermékek igyekeznek a kevésbé érdekelt rétegekhez is eljutni, hogy az elektronikus példányszámukat fenntartsák. Ezek szinte tényszerűen közölték az „esetet", mintha bizonyítva lenne Harry bűnössége. Más, kevésbé patinás lapoknak a címlapjára került, mint például a Szombati Újdonságok, de ők úgy értek el magas olvasottságot, hogy mindenben kérdőjelet hagytak, ígérvén, hogy legközelebb biztosat tudnak mondani. A Seattle Sports és hasonló lapok egyelőre nem reagáltak, feltehetőleg kivárásra játszottak, inkább a tegnapi meccset ecsetelték, esélyeket latolgattak.

Kissé bosszúsan tért vissza a belépési pontjához, majd tudatosan visszabillentve magát a valós világba, kihúzta a kábelt a csatlakozóból, hogy az aktív memória automatikusan törölje magát. Amikor látta felvillanni a kom képernyőjén a feliratot, jutott eszébe a nem fogadott hívás. Egy pillanatra átkozta magát, de úgy volt vele, ha sürgős, majd újrahív.

* * *

Mindannyian a sajtószoba előtt ácsorogtak, senkinek sem akaródzott belépni. Nagyon régen volt, hogy a csapat meccset veszített, Ginny nem is ismerte a sajtó azon oldalát, amikor gúnyolódásukkal darabokra szedik a tagok megtépázott büszkeségét, idén került a felső ligába.

Bill előre furakodott, hogy kinyissa az ajtót, mert tudta, hogy nem szívesen tenné meg a banda. Mindenki azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy fizikailag nem bánthatnak, ez semmivel sem rosszabb, mint az arénában. Mégis, inkább választanák a küzdőteret, ott otthon érzik magukat. Az edző elfordította az ajtónyitó gombot, és a halk kattanásra a túloldalról egy tucat másik válaszolt: a sajtósok beélesítették gépeiket. Harryt ez a hangsorozat arra emlékeztette, mikor egyszer részt vett egy valódi árnyvadászaton: az ajtó túloldalán jól kivehetően hallotta, ahogy az ellenséges csapat felhúzza a géppisztolyaikat, lövésre készítve. Beleborzongott az emlékbe, de senki sem vette észre.

Mikor sorra beléptek a sajtószobába, ezernyi vaku villant, időszakosan megvakítva azokat, akik nem rendelkeztek felvillanásvédelemmel. Leültek a névtáblákkal ellátott helyekre, és várták Bill összefoglalóját a meccsről.

– Sajnálatos, ami tegnap történt, és reméljük, hogy nem fordul elő többet – indított a férfi, szájából úgy hangzottak a szavak, mint egy bűnbánó ötévesé. – Valamivel komolyabban, sajnos mi sem tudjuk, hogyan eshetett meg, hogy kikaptunk, hiszen miénk az évszázad csatára – megeresztett egy vigyort Harry felé –, de kedden jobb teljesítményt nyújtunk, ezt garantálhatom. – Kis hatásszünetet tartott, és tekintetét végighordozta a sajtósokon. – Várjuk kérdéseiket, de kérem, egyszerre csak egy mondja. Köszönjük. – Persze, mindenki egyszerre kezdett el kiabálni, hogy övé legyen az első szó, sokan már a kérdéseiket tették fel:

– Mr. Evans, igaz, hogy drogokat használ a siker érdekében?

– Mr. Evans, mióta használ illegális teljesítményfokozókat?

– Mr. Evans, mivel tudná igazolni, hogy nem szed...

– Mr. Evans, megmagyarázná...

– Mr. Evans...

– Nézzék... - próbált volna bármibe is belekezdeni Harry, de folyton félbeszakították.

– Miért nyúlt...

– Hogy képzeli...

Harrynek ekkor lett elege. Felpattant székéből, és átvágva csapattársain, kiviharzott a teremből. Minden léptét a sajtó hangja kísérte, vádaskodva, lehetőséget sem hagyva, hogy megvédje magát. Tehetetlennek, sebezhetőnek érezte magát, és elöntötte a düh. Ha még pár pillanatig kell ott maradnia, biztos, hogy valamit darabokra szaggat. Bal karja remegett, ahogy próbálta visszatartani az ösztönös mozdulatot, melynek hatására előcsusszan az alkarpenge. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, lecsökkentve az ordítozó tömeg hangját. _Kész, ennyi volt, elástam magam..._ Jobb kezével homlokát masszírozta, hogy valamelyest megnyugodjon, mielőtt motorra száll. Úgy döntött, a nap további részét otthon tölti, lehetőleg ágyban, Perselussal.


	4. Fájl3

**Fájl#3 – Elfuserált vasárnap**

Ajánlott zene: Darkseed: The Fall

Harry nem találta otthon párját, aki csak egy üzenetet hagyott a kom képernyőjén:

_„Dolgom van, majd jövök. A lényeg: a sajtó eldöntötte, hogy teljesen leír, mondhatsz akármit, nekem egy híján minden rendelést visszamondtak. A Shadowland is teljesen meghülyült, olyan, mintha meg akarna ismétlődni a három évvel ezelőtti cégháború. Röviden ennyi._

_Perselus."_

Harry törölte az üzenetet, miután elolvasta. Fáradtan dőlt hátra az ágyon, kimerítette az a kis idő, amit bent töltött. Igaz, hogy késő délután edzés lesz, de úgy döntött, kihagyja. Meredten bámulta a plafont, és várta, hogy valami érdemleges az eszébe jusson. Percekig lesett ki a fejéből, mire kitalálta a következő lépést. Tom Denem. A pasas, aki a cikket megírta. Ülőhelyzetbe lendült, és a szekrényből előszedte kedvenc dekkjét, egy átalakított Fairlight Excaliburt. A régi típusú billentyűzetre emlékeztető alapmodell sem a gyengébb fajtából való, de Harry nem elégedett meg vele, egy megbízható ismerősével feltuningoltatta a processzorait és a tárolókat. A lehető legpengésebb programokkal pakoltatta tele, első osztályú jégtörőkkel. Kihúzta a komot a fali aljzatból, és a dekk kábelét dugta be. Kitekercselte az optikai kábelt, és a halántékába ágyazott adatjackbe kattintotta. Neki már teljesen természetes volt, hogy közvetlen neurális interfésszel csatlakozzon a Mátrixra. Bekapcsolta a dekket, ami halkan felzümmögött, majd elhalkult, és az apró, pár soros kijelzőn a „Készenlét" felirat jelent meg. Kezeit a billentyűzet felett nyugtatta, ha netalán valamelyik plug-in besülne, és aktív programozásra lenne szüksége, majd lehunyta a szemét, hogy átbillentse a tudatát a Mátrix csillogó káoszába. Az eleinte fekete hátteret azonnal felváltotta a különböző színekből álló rácsháló, majd megjelentek a különböző ikonok: rendszerelérési csomópontok, logók, felhasználók perszonái. Az egész élettől vibrált, és Harry teljesen meg tudta érteni azokat az embereket, akik a világon a leggyönyörűbb helynek tartották a Mátrixot. Az egész csodálat mindössze néhány órajelnyi ideig tartott, és elindított egy rendszerellenőrző programot. Egy tükör jelent meg előtte, mint Perselusnál, és Harry megcsodálhatta a saját perszonáját: a Szellemlovast. Lángoló koponya, hegyes szegecsekkel kivert fekete bőrdzseki, fekete bőrnadrág, és ugyanilyen csizma; a nem túl bizalomgerjesztő alak egy hatalmas, V-hengeres chopperen ült, lángmintái éltek a motoron. Az összeállítást a mindenütt jelenlévő krómszínű láncok tették teljessé. A koponya elégedetten bólintott, ahogy minden programot rendben talált. A motor felbőgött, de nem mozdult, ezzel jelezve a teljes készenlétet.

Harry leakasztotta az egyik vékonyabb láncot, és hurkot formált, elindítva a keresőprogramot. Az eredeti, standard program elvileg egy krómszínű németjuhász lenne, de a fiú PIMP-chipjei a saját perszonájához igazította, és lánccá formálta. A kialakított lasszószerű hurokba csontvázujjaival beleírta Tom Denem nevét, majd meglendítve a láncot, kiadta a „keress!" parancsot. A lasszó meglendült, és eltűnt a Hálózatban, hogy pár másodperc múlva visszatérjen a hurokba szorult hivatkozásokkal. Harry kiválogatta a szemetet, és az értékesebbnek tűnőket egy híján eltette egy fájlba, azaz a dzseki egyik zsebébe süllyesztette. Betöltötte a hivatkozást, és a motor felbőgött, a fény sebességével meglódult, majd a két másodperccel arrébb lévő lakossági adatbázis előtt megállt. Az őrzőjégnek felvillantott egy egyszerű belépési kódsort, majd besuhant az adatbázisba. Kikereste a hivatkozás pontos helyét, majd a megfelelő mappát pernyévé alakítva ujjaival összemorzsolta, amit belélegzett. Azaz, letöltötte a fájlt az aktív memóriába, és elindította az olvasást. Első ránézésre sok adatot nem tartalmazott: születési hely, idő, RASZ, aktuális foglalkozás, a városrész, ahol éppen lakott. Ezen egy pillanatra meghökkent: Bellevue. Közvetlenül az eredeti Seattle mellett, az egyik legpénzesebb környék. _Szóval, a pasas nem kispályás._ Harry a képfájlhoz ugrott, amin Tom Denem nézett vele farkasszemet. A férfi éjfekete hajába néhány ősz szál vegyült, és egészen rövidre volt vágva. Nem katonaira, annál valamivel hosszabbra, a középkorú férfiak divatos viseletére - annak ellenére, hogy lassan hatvan éves volt -, szépen keretezve enyhén nyúlt arcát. Szemei ragyogó kékek, és Harry meg volt róla győződve, hogy a csillogásuk hamis, biztosan kiberver. Szépmetszésű, férfias arcvonások, valószínűleg a kisugárzása is ilyen.

Harry észre sem vette, mikor kezdte a valódi világban az ajkát rágni. Idegesítette a férfi felbukkanása, és az, hogy valószínűleg a hatalma is nagyobb. Elhagyta a nyilvános adatbázist, és elővett egy másik hivatkozást, ami a városi könyvtárhoz vezetett: Tom Denem életműve, bibliográfiája. Elhűlve nyitotta meg a többszáz megapulzra rúgó adatmennyiséget, és ez az egyszerűsített volt: csak szövegfájlok. Tényfeltáró riportok, híresebbnél híresebb emberekkel interjúk, kritikák, vélemények; nem egy cikknél hivatkozás: Pulitzer-díjak. Ennek az embernek nagyobb a befolyása Seattle-ben, mint egy elcseszett cég francos vezérigazgatójának. Így már érthető, hogy miért kezelte az egész média tényként az ügyet. Ráadásul még megtámadni sem tudja, mert akkor Perselust is lebuktatná vele, mert kénytelen lenne a teljes igazságot elmondani. _Nem, nem kerülhet börtönbe a saját büszkeségem miatt_ – döntötte el egy pillanat alatt. Kiszáguldott a könyvtárból, és elővett egy harmadik hivatkozást, de amikor odaért, csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy csak egy hirdetés – a férfi szabadúszó, egy cég sem foglalkoztatja. Valószínűleg a többi megjegyzés is hasonlóan alacsony prioritású volt, így nem volt értelme tovább folytatni a nyilvános keresést.

Visszament a lakossági adatbázisba, és belépés után megkereste a nem túl nyilvános adatkupacot. Jól elrejtették, egy álcázott korlátjég állta útját. Csak azért találta meg azonnal, mert már korábban járt itt, és elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy a talált biztonsági rést még mindig nem javították ki. Valószínűleg Seattle vezetője, Schultz kormányzóasszony, megint máshova csoportosította a karbantartók pénzét. Felvillantotta a múltkorra barkácsolt algoritmust, melynek alapja olyan volt, mit a tolvajkulcs: a zárhoz igazodott, azaz pontosan azt adta a jégnek, amit kért. A szikraként megjelenő kis programocska célba vette a sztereotíp bürokrataként megjelenő jeget, fokozatosan átalakulva egy mágneskulccsá. Az aktatologató egy darabig kezében forgatta a hamis jelszót, majd bedugta a mögötte álló ajtó zárjába, ami kinyílt, és Harry bedübörgött rajta. Bent volt a hivatalnokok számára fenntartott részlegben. Innen kinézheti a férfi összes adatát, hol lakik, az elmúlt néhány banki tranzakciójának a helye és ideje. Minden, amit a rasszán keresztül megtudhat. Lehívta az elmúlt egy hét összes műveletét, amikor a férfi az azonosítóját alkalmazta. Talán azt is kiderítheti, hogy hogyan szerezte meg azokat az adatokat. Elmentette egy fájlba: csontos ujjait összezárta a fantáziátlan formájú mappán, és pernyévé perzselte, hogy egy urnába zárja, majd a motor egyik oldaltáskájába csúsztatta. Kirobogott az ajtón, ki a nyilvántartóból, hogy végül a saját HTH-bázisára érkezzen. A megszerzett információkat kimásolta egy chipre, és kikapcsolta a dekket. Egy fáradt sóhajjal kihúzta halántékából az optikai kábelt. Kinyújtóztatta elgémberedett tagjait, és vetett egy pillantást a régimódinak számító analóg faliórára: közel fél órát görnyedt a Fairlight fölé. Visszadugta a kom csatlakozóját a falba, majd behelyezte a chipet, hogy legyen mit átböngészni. Mellé lehívta Seattle térképét, és egy pár soros, egy óra alatt összeütött programmal egyesítette a két fájlt: a monitoron már nem csak a város látszott, hanem jelölésekkel a hitelkártya-használatok helye és ideje. Elégedetten dörzsölte meg a szemét, és elmentette az eddigi adathalmazt. Majd holnap átnézi, a folyamatos programozás kimerítette, éppen, hogy csak konyít hozzá, nem a szakterülete.

* * *

Perselus a laborjában az egyik szárító nézőkéje fölé görnyedt, láthassa, hogyan halad az extraktum kristályosodása. A lehető legtisztábbat akarta előállítani, mert ezt kérte a megrendelő. Régi vevő, középkategóriás árnyvadász, nagyobb pofával, mint ésszel, de ez mindegy volt. A lényeg az volt, hogy megfizesse a szolgálatait, méghozzá nem kevés nuyennel. Elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy még ma látja Harryt, nem kell a laborban aludnia. Szerencsére még maradt raktáron valamennyi drog, így nem kell annyit bajlódnia az egésszel.

Leült a közeli komhoz, és igyekezett nem tudomást venni az idő csigalassú vánszorgásáról. Még a Mátrixhoz képest is lassúnak érezte. Inkább felidézte azt az emléket, amikor nagyjából három évvel ezelőtt Harryvel megismerkedett. Egy pillanatra összerándult, ahogy eszébe jutott a hogyan. Éppen egy újfajta, még hatásosabb hallucinogént tesztelt az egyik patkányon. Most már patkányokat sem tart, még kísérleti célból sem, mert minden szabad idejét, amit nem a munkájával tölt a patikában, vagy pedig az árnyak között lógva, akkor Harryvel van. Nem volt értelme kísérleteket folytatni, hiszen már így is rengetegféle drogot talált fel, mindig jobbat, hatékonyabbat az előzőhöz képest. De pár évvel ezelőttig. Most már csak a megismerteket gyártja le. A tesztelés során véletlenül belé is került az anyagból, már fogalma sem volt, hogyan. Sosem próbálta ki a saját találmányait, mert tudta, hogy a szervezete nem lenne képes elviselni. Akkor is furcsán reagált, mindenféle tévképzetei voltak, de pontosan nem tudná megmondani, hogy mik, a drog módosította az emlékezetét. Pontosabban, néhány kép kivételével kitörölte. Emlékezett rá, hogy valahogyan kitámolygott az úttestre, és majdnem elgázoltatta magát egy motorral. A motoros Harry Evans volt, éppen egy ellenséges motorosbanda, a Brain Eaters néhány tagja kergette. Nem volt ideje megvárni, míg a férfi összeszedi magát, és elmászik az útból, ezért felrántotta a járgányára, és kilőtt. Fél Seattle-n keresztül száguldottak, mire nyugodtan megállt; az út vagy fél óráig tartott – ami a közlekedési szabályok betartásával is legalább két óra lett volna –, azalatt Perselus szervezetében részben felszívódott az anyag, de más mellékhatás is jelentkezett: hirtelen minden és mindenki iránt mérhetetlen szeretetet érzett, elsősorban a helyes motoros kölyök iránt. Ritka megalázó volt a helyzet, utólag visszagondolva, de ennek köszönheti, hogy a srác elvitte egy biztonságos menedékbe a Puyallup pusztulatban. Az a pár nap, amíg ki sem mozdultak az apró szobakonyhából, összekovácsolta őket. Míg Piton folyton a kísérletei miatt morgott, addig a kamasz fiú minden egyes alkalommal a fejéhez vágta, hogy inkább örüljön, hogy él. Unaloműzésként egymást hol okították a saját tudományukra, hol egymást csépelték. Már nem is tudta, hogyan esett meg köztük az első csók, csak annyi rémlett neki, hogy valamin ordítoztak, szó szerint egymás arcába mászva, mire Harry lekapta. Mikor megkérdezte, miért, a kölyök csak ennyit mondott: poénból; majd megvonta a vállát, és nevetett. Tetszett neki az a gondtalan hang, hogy ennyire mélyen, a rassztalanok között is van, aki szívből tud örülni. Ekkor még Harry Evans, az évszázad legjobb csatára még sehol sem volt hírnévügyileg, nagyjából rá fél évre ismerte meg Bill Weasleyt. Csak egy motoros kölyök volt a Crimson Crush bandából, apa nélkül, élvezve a száguldást és a harc hevét. Ekkor már megvolt neki a kiberszem és az alkarpenge, mivel bandájának egyik legjobb harcosa volt. De azt még a mai napig nem tudta, hogy Harry rajta mit eszik.

Merengéséből a szárítóberendezés csipogása zökkentette ki, kész a kristályszerű kivonat. Felkelt, és óvatosan kivette, majd egy őrlőbe tette, hogy porrá finomítsa. Az egész művelet nem tartott két percnél tovább. Kis, átlátszó nejlonzacskókba adagolta, leforrasztotta, és a többi mellé tette a táskája rejtett rekeszébe, aminek az anyaga könnyedén átverte a legprofibb vegyelemző berendezést is. Küldött egy üzenetet Harrynek, hogy hamarosan otthon van, és alaposan bezárva a kis labort, beszállt a Nissan-Chrysler Jackrabbitbe. Ez az autó csak azért lett a kiskategóriába sorolva, mert annál lejjebb nincs. A motorja akár a centrifugába tett gumicsizma, és a robotpilótája is kritikán aluli, de Piton pont ezért szerette: nem pofázott vissza a gép, nem aggodalmaskodott olyanon, mint sebességkorlátozás, és hasonló fölösleges dolgokon.

* * *

Vasárnap délután Harry érdeklődve figyelte párját, aki éppen a Fichetti Security márkájú önvédelmi fegyverét ellenőrizte. A fiú csak gúnyosan horkantott, akárhányszor meglátta a kis önvédelmi pisztolyt, számára az csak játékszer volt, de Pitonnak a rassza nem engedett meg nagyobbat. Hivatalosan nem volt rá oka, így a hatóság sem engedte. Harry ugyan próbálta rávenni a férfit egy erősebb, veszélyesebb példányra, de az hajthatatlan volt: az már régen rossz, ha egyáltalán elő kell vennie.

– Pontosan hova beszéltél meg találkozót? Tudod, ha balul sülne el – érdeklődött Harry.

– Sumnerbe. Nagyjából oda, ahol a White River és a Puyallup River régen egymásba torkollott. – Harry füttyentett.

– Muszáj pont a Hell's Kitchen közvetlen szomszédságába menned, ha már a világ másik végére mész? – akadt ki a fiú. A Pokol Konyhája rászolgált nevére: amikor 2017-ben kitört a Mount Rainier, az egész területet lerombolta a lávafolyam, egészen a Puyallup Riverig. Az a terület ma is lakhatatlan a forróság és a gejzírek miatt. – Te nem vagy észnél, oda találkozót megbeszélni?!

– Nyugodj meg. Nem a Pokol Konyhájára megyek, hanem mellé, kicsit északabbra, Auburnbe. Régi üzleti partner, nem kell aggódnod.

– De aggódom. Nem Hermione mondta, hogy húzzuk meg magunkat? De leginkább te, hiszen te jobban belelógsz az árnyakba, mint én. Mondd le a találkozót.

– Nem.

– Miért?

– Mert elveszteném a hitelemet. Ha még tegnap jut eszedbe, akkor talán meggondolnám a visszamondást, de pár óra múlva nekem ott kell lennem. Ez az egy megrendelésem van, és már legyártottam – haragos tekintete majdnem leszúrta Harryt, akinek a kezdődő dühtől remegett az orrcimpája.

– Nem a pusztulatban nőttél fel, hanem egy kertvárosban, így nem fejlődhetett ki olyan jól az ösztönöd, mert ha lenne, most biztosan lemondanád, és hagynád a francba az egészet! – ordította a fiú. Piton meglepetten pislogott egyet, majd elengedett egy mosolyt.

– Te most komolyan egy megérzésre hagyatkozol? – Harry durcásan keresztbe fonta karjait a mellkasa előtt. Ilyenkor látszott, hogy a fiú még nem felnőtt, hiába néz ki annak. – Gyerekes vagy. De ha attól megnyugszol, akkor kísérj el. – Párja válaszként bólintott.

– Rendben. Mögötted leszek, fedezékként. Ha netán balul sülne el, és ebben teljesen biztos vagyok. – Elfordult Pitontól, és az egyik szekrényhez sétált. Elkezdte az előkészületeket.

* * *

Perselus Piton a megbeszélt raktár előtt állt, az egyik lámpa fényvetülete mellett, hogy nehezebb legyen kiszúrni, még fényerősítő berendezéssel is. Auburn ezen része ipari terület, nem lett volna érdemes lakóterületet kialakítani a Pokol Konyhájának tőszomszédságában. Túl alacsonyak lettek volna az ingatlanárak. Harry a raktár másik végén várakozott leállított motorral, de becsatlakozva a rigóvezérlésbe. Mielőtt elindultak volna, a fiú alaposan betárazott lőszerből, nem bízta a véletlenre: a Fichettinél jóval erősebb Colt Manhunterét hozta el, tárjában felváltva APDS és normál lőszer. Jobb kezébe vette a fegyvert, és érezte, ahogy életre kell a tenyerébe épített fegyvercsatoló, majd kiberszemének retinakivetítőjén megjelent egy célkereszt, ami mutatta, hogy merre néz a pisztolycső. Még sikerült belezsúfolnia egy éjszakai fényerősítő-rendszert is, így, kiegészítve a nagyító-funkcióval, szemmel tudta követni a tőle jó ötszáz méterre lévő eseményeket, de inkább lehunyta. A motorra szerelt szenzorok érzékelése sokkal jobb volt, mint a sajátja. Idegei pattanásig feszültek, régen volt már hasonlóban élménye. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy lesben álló párduc.

A közelben egy furgon motorja hangzott fel, és egyre erősödött, ahogy közelebb ért, majd elhallgatott, amint megállt, nem messze a vegyész rejtekhelyétől. Három jól megtermett férfi szállt ki belőle, és fejüket forgatva keresték üzletfelüket. Perselus komoran vonta össze szemöldökét. _Nem erről volt szó!_ – fortyant fel magában, egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy itt hagyja őket, és lelép, de aztán meggondolta magát. A rejtekhelye csak rövid ideig jó, előbb-utóbb kiszúrnák. Kilépett a fényre, karjait testétől eltartva, jelezve a békés szándékot, jobb kezében a hátizsák himbálózott.

– Nem erről volt szó – vetette oda rosszallóan. – Mindig egyedül jöttél, Monk, mi változott?

– Elhoztad? – A „szerzetesnek" nevezett férfi, egy kopasz, kétajtós szekrény, olajozott mozgással és gonoszan csillanó szemmel, figyelmen kívül hagyta a megrovást.

– Persze. Mert _én_ tartom magam a megbeszéltekhez. – Megemelte a táskát.

– Nagyszerű. – Flegma, lassú kijelentése ellenére hihetetlenül gyorsan mozdult, a huzalozott reflexeknek köszönhetően pillanatok alatt meglépte azt a tíz lépés távolságot, ami elválasztotta őket. Piton arrébb vetette magát, vissza az árnyékok közé, és lebukott, mert a pasas két társa fegyvereket vettek elő, és tüzelni kezdtek.

Harry abban a pillanatban elindította a motort, mikor Monk Perselus felé indult, és igyekezett minél hamarabb odaérni, közben jobb kezében a Manhunterével célra tartott. A kerék egy pillanatra megcsikordult, ahogy nem találta a fogást az aszfalton, kipördült, de a fiú egy gondolattal azonnal korrigálta. Olyan érzés volt számára, mintha a talaj kicsúszott volna a lába alól, de aztán meglódult. A koponyájába épített közvetlen neurális interfész segítségével összekapcsolta a motor szenzoraiból érkező jeleket a fegyverkapcsolatéval, így a célkeresztben pontosan látta a hazug árnyvadászt. Gondolati parancs útján elsütötte a Manhuntert, és Monk átlőtt koponyával zuhant a földre, előbb kilehelve lelkét, semmint leérkezett volna. Nem érzett bűntudatot, mert, miért is kellett volna? Csak semlegesített valakit, aki egy szerettét fenyegette; és ne feledjük, hogy a városi dzsungelben – amit egyes médiaszemélyiségek szívesen hívnak BHÖ-nek, azaz belső harci övezetnek, tegyük hozzá, jogosan – az „ölj, vagy téged ölnek meg!" elv érvényesül, és Harry e szerint nőtt fel.

A társai azonnal az új ellenfelet vették tűz alá, és Harry a motor megerősített plexije mögé húzódott; ennek ellenére nem volt szerencséje: a két vadász egyik lövedéke kicsapta a motor elülső szenzorait, időlegesen megvakítva a pilótát. A fiú kinyitotta a szemét, és igyekezett nem elgázolni a feléje futó Pitont – a hirtelen képváltástól kissé megszédült. A lövések elhaltak, majd más kattanás hallatszott: a két vadász éppen tárat cserélt géppisztolyaikban. Harry megállította a járgányt, és oldalra farolt, hogy felszedhesse a férfit. Perselus éppen, hogy csak fellendült, amikor újabb lövedékek hasítottak az éjszakába, és eltalálták a másik szenzort, így Harry, ha akart volna, se hagyatkozhatott a rigóvezérlés adta helymeghatározásra, kénytelen volt nyitott szemmel vezetni. Sajnos, számára nem volt összekötve a kiberszem és a járműirányító rendszer, ezért az agyát folyamatosan tornáztatta, hogy az eltérő ingereket össze tudja kapcsolni, ne taknyoljanak el - túl hirtelen volt számára a váltás. Eltette a Manhuntert, megszüntetve az aktív fegyverkapcsolatot, túl sok lett volna még arra is figyelnie.

Meghallotta maga mögött a furgont, és hirtelen fájdalom hasított jobb lábába, majd egy pillanatra megbillent a motor. Először azt hitte, hogy egy mélyebb kátyúba gurult be – a rigóvezérlés így adta volna tudtára –, de ez az érzés sokkal intenzívebb volt, szúró: eltalálták. Összeszorította az állkapcsát, hogy ne ordítson fel, és megtartsa az irányítást. Elszokott – ha meglövik, a meccseken csak kábító- vagy gumilövedékeket használnak, és azok sem hatolnak át a páncélzaton. Átkozta magát, hogy legalább a testpáncélt felvehette volna, talán nem fúródik be a golyó olyan mélyre. Első megérzésre csontot nem ért, de erősen sajgott. Mögötte Piton igyekezett a motor mozgásával összhangban lenni, ne legyen olyan, mint egy zsák krumpli, közben félig hátra fordulva Fichettijével „zárótüzet" bocsátott maguk mögé. Mikor kiürítette a tárat, kicserélte a nála lévő tartalékra.

A két vadász sem tétlenkedett, mikor látták a motort távolodni. Egyikük felkapta főnöküket, míg a másik elindította a furgont, hogy üldözőbe vegyék a menekülőket. A motor felbőgött, az autó megugrott, és hamarosan Harryék mögött loholtak. Az anyósülésről kihajolt az egyik, és a pilótára lőtt, ekkor találta el a fiú jobb vádliját. A találattól megbillent a motor, de nem esett el. Látta, hogy az utas – a díler – hátra fordul, és kis kaliberű fegyverével elereszt pár golyót, ezért kénytelen volt az autó belső terébe visszahúzódni. Eleresztett egy ízeset, és tárat cserélt, majd újra kihajolt. Gondosan célzott, de amikor fegyvercsatolóján keresztül elengedte a lövedéket, a furgon éppen egy kátyún ugrott, így a golyó eltévedve egy raktár fémfalába csapódott, szikrát csiholva.

Piton szinte kitekerte magát, ahogy állandóan hátrafele fordult, megpróbálva célra tartani: a sofőrülésre. Nem volt túl jó céllövő, és fegyverkapcsolat híján labdába sem rúghatott a két vadásszal szemben, de a szerencse pártfogásába vette: pontosan szemmagasságban eltalálta a furgon plexiüvegét, teljesen bepókhálósítva és lehetetlenné téve a kilátást. A jármű megbillent a találattól: nem a kinetikus energia lökte meg, hanem a sofőr ijedt meg, így Harryék előnyhöz jutottak. A fiú nem is habozott kihasználni, és háttérbe szorítva a fájdalmat a vádlijában, dél felé, Puyallupba vette az irányt, ahol az egyik helyi bandánál, a lovelandi Forever Tacománál fenntartott magának egy biztonságos lakást. Ha az embernek van elég nuyenje, akkor meg bírja fizetni. Perselus eltette az apró fegyvert, nem túl kifizetődő, ha az ember nyíltan hordoz ilyesmit.

Elszáguldott a 161-es felé, hogy a zsúfolt úton lerázza az üldözőket. Felvinnyogott a fájdalomra, ami akkor hasított bele, mikor nagyobb sebességbe kapcsolt, de összeszorította a fogát. Felrobogott a főútra, és igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni az érzést, amikor ráhajtott a lassító fekvőrendőrre. Helyette hagyta felgyülemleni a haragot, ami mindig kisegítette, az ezáltal pluszban termelődő adrenalin akkora löketet adott neki, hogy nagyjából kitisztuljon a feje, és a Forever Tacoma főhadiszállása felé irányított a motort. Ugyan be volt építve az intelligens robotpilóta, de a szenzorok híján az is vak lett volna, így maradt a rigóvezérlés. Mikor a lerobbant, de a vörös-narancs színekbe öltözött bandatagok által őrzött épület elé érkeztek, azt hitte, leszédül a motorról. Piton is letette a lábát, hogy stabilan álljon a járgány, ezzel is könnyítve Harry agytornáját. Az egyik őr egy lefűrészelt csövű Remington Roomsweeper puskát szorongatva lépett hozzájuk, de mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Harry egy mozdulattal feltolta a sisak szemellenzőjét, láthatóvá téve arcának egy részét. Ha a tag számára nem lett volna nyilvánvaló az egyedi tervezésű sisakból, melynek egy felső-hátsó nyílásából szabadon lógott a fiú hosszú haja, ki a motor gazdája, most már egyértelművé vált. Az őr meglepetten felkiáltott, és általában rajongók által produkált tekintettel nézett Harryre. Piton, hogy megelőzze az ömlengésáradatot, a srácra dörrent.

– A főnöködet, most! – Nem tűrt ellenmondást, és merev arckifejezésével meg is erősítette mondanivalóját. Szúrós fekete szemével majdnem keresztüldöfte a tagot, aki ijedten iszkolt befelé, hogy két percen belül visszatérjen egy jól megtermett, huszonéves férfivel, az egyik kisfőnökkel. Perselus nem udvariaskodott, azonnal a lényegre tért, amint odaért hozzájuk.

– Ürítse ki a bérelt lakást, azonnal, és kerítsen egy utcai dokit is! – Hangja kemény és fagyos volt, ami nem tetszett a pasasnak. Kezében kés villant, és közelebb lépett, hogy móresre tanítsa a – hozzá képest vén – férfit. De mielőtt bármi komolyabbat tehetett volna, egy hosszabb fém csapta félre, Harry a pillanat törtrésze alatt engedte ki a kiberpengét.

– Ez monoszálas is, hosszabb is, szóval, rakd el azt a rozsdás hulladékot, és tedd, amit mondott! – Gyilkos indulattól volt fűtött, szinte várta, hogy a kisfőnök valami ostobaságot kövessen el, de az nem tette meg neki ezt a „szívességet". Helyette bólintott, és visszaindult az épületbe, hogy felhívja a lakást. Igaz, hogy a bandatagok is használják, mert helyiség nem lehet lakatlan egy pusztulatban, ahol egy jobb kapualjért is ölre mennek a koldusok, de abban a pillanatban eltakarodnak, ha a bérlő igénybe óhajtja venni. Harry visszacsusszantotta helyére a fegyvert, és elindult a nem túl szívélyes Loveland szívébe, ahol ellátják a sebét, és meghúzhatják magukat addig, amíg annyira helyre nem jön, hogy hazamehessenek.


	5. Fájl4

**Fájl#4 – Veszett fejsze nyele**

Ajánlott zene: L'Arc~En~Ciel: Ready, Steady, Go! (Full Metal Alchemist 2. opening, full)

Harrynek tombolni lett volna kedve. Nem, nem csak ordítozni, hanem belekötni egy Brain Eatersbe, és szó szerint letépni a fejét, áthajtatni a hulláján a motorral, legalább kétszer, majd felgyújtani a tetemet. Akkor talán lehiggadna. De az a két életben maradt krómagyú anyaszomorító is megtenné, mint hullajelölt.

Perselus látszólag higgadtan szemlélte párja ideges sántikálását – az utcai doki jó munkát végzett, ha Harry ennyire jól tud járni, bár egy meccset nem bírna ki jelenleg. Pedig holnap délután lesz a döntő negyedik fordulója, és a fiú nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki képes lenne végighajtani az egészet. Végül megunta a túlpörgött srácot.

– Hagyd már abba a járkálást, az nem tesz jót a sérüléseidnek.

– Fogd be! – vetette oda durván.

– Harry! – csattant fel Piton.

– Kuss!

– Harry! – felkelt a székről, amin ült, és a járkáló fiúhoz lépett.

– Tömd be! – váltott szlengre Harry, miközben igyekezett ellökni magától a férfit. Perselust nem hatotta meg a durva kifejezés, mely röviden annyit tesz: „kussoljá', baszd meg!". Helyette elkapta a fiú mindkét felkarját, és megrázta.

– Idefigyelj, te taknyos kölyök! A baj megtörtént, és nincs értelme rajta rágódni, nem fogod az arcod elveszteni, azt sem tudják, ki voltál! – ordította Harry képébe, aki meglepetten nézett rá. Pislogott kettőt, és lerázta magáról a szorító ujjakat. Tett egy lépést hátra, majd farzsebre vágta a kezeit, és felnevetett. Szívből, mint akinek semmi gondja sincs, de a végébe keserűség vegyült.

– Nagyon látszik, hogy nem pusztulatban nőttél fel. – Piton válaszként felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. – Az a két drótozott majom nem fog addig leszállni rólunk, amíg vagy ők, vagy mi meg nem döglünk. És nem venném túl jól, ha ők zsíroznának le minket. Ráadásul, ott van az a Tom Denem nevű kultúrdög, na, annak sem ártana egy cementmérgezés, vagy valami hasonló. – A férfi nem sokat értett az utcai szlenggel alaposan megfűszerezett beszédből, de a lényeget kihámozta: azt a két vadászfélét meg kéne találni, mert ha nem, azok még kinyírhatják őket, és az újságírót is meg kéne szorongatni, Harry szavaiból ítélve, eltenni láb alól. Nem tett a fiúnak sok jót az a vádli-lövés.

– Higgadj le. Megoldjuk. A neved meg fog védeni, én meg majd megoldom.

– Perselus, figyeltél egyáltalán, vagy csak úgy csináltál?!

– Harry, azzal, hogy így rágod magad, és, ahogy te mondanád, kened a majmot, foglalkozhatnál valami fontosabbal is, mondjuk, a vádliddal.

– De...

– Semmi de. Lefekszel aludni, hogy addig is gyógyulj, majd utána foglalkozunk azzal a két idiótával. Monk nélkül úgyis hülye mind a kettő.

– Valami olyasmi, mint Crak és Monstro? – utalt a Houston Hammers egyik lándzsására és a kapusra Harry.

– Igen. – Perselus a fiút a vállánál fogva finoman az ágyhoz vezette. – Feküdj le aludni. Az alvás sokat segít. – Hangja halk és megnyugtató volt, sokat tesz egy bariton szín.

* * *

Kedd reggel Harry hazavitte mindkettőjüket Everettbe, Fairmountba. A fiú ugyan szitkozódott egy sort, mert a hátsó fék pedálja alaposan megdolgoztatta a vádliját, mert nem volt hajlandó becsatlakozva gurulni. Egyrészt, akkor jobban fájna a lába, mert a kerekek felől érkező visszacsatoló ingerek oda kerültek volna, másrészt, kilőtt szenzorral közel sem olyan mókás rigózni, egyenértékű lenne egy vakrepüléssel.

Hazaérve Harry első dolga volt ellenőrizni a kom üzenetrögzítőjét, hátha jött valami érdekes. Volt. Vagy tíz üzenet várta, abból kilenc Billtől. Megnézés nélkül törölte őket, tudta mi áll bennük: „hova a pokolba tűntél, baszd meg?", csak néha csicsásabb verzióban. A maradék egy Hermionétől jött, bár lényegében megegyezett az edző üzeneteivel. Neki visszaírt, hogy nem kell aggódni, még a meccs előtt találkozhatnak a stadionban, hogy leellenőrizzék a terepet. Nem volt kedve külön felhívni a lányt, és végighallgatni az aggódási ömlengést. Helyette átnézte a fájlt, amit még szombat este állított össze: Tom Denem RASZ-használatát, ami az esetek kilencven százalékában Beaux Artsot jelentette, talán egész Seattle legbiztonságosabb környékét, a Lone Star – a rendőrségi feladatokat ellátó cég Seattle területén - besorolásában a tripla A-t kapta, és csak azért nem magasabbat, mert annál feljebb nem létezett. Arrafelé laktak a megatársaságok nagykutyái és a híresebb médiaszemélyiségek. Harry már csak azért is képes volt gyűlölni ezt a pasast, mert az világéletében magasabban fog elhelyezkedni a szociális rendszerben, mint ő. Az egyéb, nem túl legális adatok közül előszedte a férfi lakcímét, és nem csalódott: nem felvágásból jár Beaux Artsba, hanem mert tényleg ott lakik. Beillesztette a kis térképébe, majd megnézte az egyéb használatokat is, hogy mikor és hol fizetett Bellevue-n kívül. Felvont szemöldökkel állapította meg, hogy hiába kényelmes a pasas, azért egyszer-kétszer kiruccant Auburnbe és Tacomába. Valószínűleg arrafelé talált számára megfelelő árnyvadászcsapatot, hogy lenyomozhassa őket. Mérgében a fogait csikorgatta, nem törődve Perselus rosszalló pillantásaival, aki valami ebédfélét ütött össze. Általános, hogy aki otthon van a laborban, valószínűleg a konyhában is helyt áll, így egyértelmű volt, ki főz. Tényleg így jártak jobban, mert Harry tudománya kimerült a kivesszük a hűtőből, és betesszük az ételmelegítőbe a szójafasírtot mutatványban - de még akkor sem biztos, hogy ehető a végeredmény. Helyette a dekázásban, de még jobban a motorozásban és kiberveres harcban volt pengés.

Harry idegesen dobolt a kom műanyag borításán, a zajjal lassan az őrületbe kergetve Perselust.

– Abbahagynád?! – förmedt rá a férfi bosszúsan. – Ahelyett, hogy táncolsz az idegeimen, csinálhatnál valami hasznosat.

– Például? – kérdezett vissza unottan, félig hátrafordulva.

– Beszélj azzal a lánnyal. Nem arrafelé volt bandatag? – nézett a térképre Harry válla fölött, és ujjával rábökött a 167-es út környékére. Auburnben nem nagyok a bandák, ezért lehetett az, hogy Hermione, fiatal kora és női mivolta ellenére, alvezér lehetett. De nem csinálta rosszul, amíg bandatag volt, a csapata jelentős fejlődésnek indult, a lánynak ösztönös tehetsége volt a taktikához. Csak, mint minden szépen induló karrier, az is kerékbe tört, illetve, Hermione Granger esetében a bal karjába került. De nem kötött rossz üzletet, a bandavezetőségi álmokat elcserélte a harcimotorozás nevű sportra.

– Emlékeim szerint, de. Jó ötlet, majd beszélek vele délután, a meccs előtt, most nem akarom ezzel nyaggatni. Tényleg, kész az ebéd? – váltott témát.

– Rosszabb vagy, mint egy férj, amikor hazajön a munkából. – Piton elfojtott egy félmosolyt, és ujjaival megvakarta Harry tarkóját, a rigócsatlakozó tövében. A fiú összerezzent a csiklandozásra, elég érzékeny volt a bőrfelület, és elhajolt. Perselus visszafordult az ebéd felé, hogy lassan tálaljon.

* * *

Délután Harry a stadion előtt bevárta Hermionét, aki szintén motorral érkezett. A lány, meglátva a kissé leamortizálódott járművet, felvonta egyik szemöldökét.

– Oké, Harry, már megint mibe keveredtél? – érdeklődött, miközben a golyófogó páncélzatba öltözött portásnak átadott egy névre szóló hitelkártyát, mely a RASZ-t is tartalmazta. Visszakapta a hengert, begurult a felhúzódó sorompó alatt, majd megállt, hogy bevárja Harryt és a választ.

– Hidd el, nem akarod tudni. – Evans is lecsekkoltatta a saját azonosítóját, és a kapus őt is beengedte.

Lassan gurultak a számukra fenntartott parkoló felé, pár percig néma csendbe burkolózva. Harry latolgatta, hogy nem mond semmit a lánynak, de elvetette. A tervéhez szüksége van Bagoly kapcsolataira.

– Herm'. – A hangszínre megállt a lány, és hátrafordult a nyeregben.

– Mi a baj, omae? – Aggódva fürkészte a másik arcát.

– Egy nagy szívességet szeretnék kérni. – Idegesen rágni kezdte szája belső felét. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan kezdhetne bele.

– Harry, még mindig jövök neked eggyel. Szóval, ki vele, te, elcseszett világ kibaszott nagy hőse – évődött Hermione, hogy valamelyest oldja a fiú gátlásait.

– Kösz. – Kifújta a levegőt, amiről észre sem vette, hogy bent tartotta, majd elengedett egy halk kuncogást. – Majd, bent elmondom, elég kényes a téma.

– Rendben.

Leparkoltak, és az öltöző felé vették az irányt. Az arany és vörös színekben pompázó pálya mellett elhaladva Harry szíve egy pillanatra megsajdult, hogy valószínűleg az idény vége után többet nem léphet az arénába. Ugyan nem szerepelt ilyesmi a tervei között, de volt egy megérzése, és az ösztönei még sosem hagyták cserben.

Beléptek a hazai csapat számára fenntartott blokkba, ahol a technikusok sürgölődtek. Két órán belül kezdődött a meccs, és még át kellett nézni az elektronikai felszerelést. A csapat egy része is ott volt már, mindenki az eddig begyűjtött – és nem kevés – stratégiai adatot ismételte át, hogy ne okozzon fennakadást semmi. Mikor észrevették a csatárt és a villámmotorost, öklüket a magasba emelték. Harry elmosolyodott, átérezte csapattársai – és barátai – jókedvét, harci morálját. Örült neki, hogy a legtöbb csapatot megmérgező hatalmi acsarkodás őket elkerülte, ami részben annak volt köszönhető, hogy a tagok fele rassztalanként érkezett, és nagyon megbecsülték, amilyük van. Hermionéval bementek az öltözőbe, és átvették az utcai ruhájukat valami kényelmesebbre. Még át akarták futni a pályát, annak ellenére, hogy úgy ismerték már, mint a tenyerüket.

Kilépve a stadionba, Harryt elfogta a kicsiség érzete. A nem túlzottan elnyújtott ovális pályát hatalmas, szinte égig nyúló tribünök vették körbe, melynek üléseit sárgára és pirosra színezték. A fiú lepillantott a labirintusszerűen elrendezett utakra. A szürke beton egyedül a célzónákban volt más színű, piros színnel ölelte körbe a két méter átmérőjű, arany gólzónákat, melyekre két, egymásra fektetett shotgunt festettek. Az egészet, mint egy kosár füle, az ívút fogta össze hosszában.

Hermione elindult a pálya széle mentén, sétája kocogásba váltott. Harry követte. Csöndben haladtak egy darabig, majd, amikor az ovális legszélesebb részére értek, ahol a pálya átmérője körülbelül ötszáz méter volt, a fiú megtörte a csendet.

– Kell a segítséged. – Hangja stabil volt, az eddigi párszáz méter nem viselte meg a légzését, csak érezte, hogy a lába nem fogja bírni az egészet. Már most lüktetett.

Hermione ránézett futás közben, és végigmérte. Összeráncolta homlokát, és megállt. Harry kérdőn nézett rá, és ő is abbahagyta.

– Mi van?

– Mit csináltál a jobb lábaddal? – A nyomaték kedvéért csípőre tette kezét a lány.

– Semmit – vágta rá gyorsan.

– Harry, ha már a segítségemet akarod kérni, a minimum az, hogy nem hazudsz. Megértetted?! – förmedt rá. Harry nagyot nyelt. Sosem látta még ezt a részét a lánynak, valószínűleg így tudta megtartani tekintélyét a bandájában.

– Jó, bocs. De, tényleg nem fontos. – Felemelte mindkét kezét, és hátrébb lépett, ránehezedve jobb lábára. A hirtelen terheléstől felszisszent.

– Nem fontos? – Gúnyos, kétkedő, gonosz mosolyt eresztett csapattársára. A fiút egy ragadozóra emlékeztette. – Nem fontos?! Dehogynem, a retardált életbe is, hogy fontos! Ha meg vagy sérülve, nem tudsz jól teljesíteni! A minimum az, hogy ezt elmondod a többieknek is! – Kezével az öltöző felé mutatott, ahol a csapat készülődött. – Szóval, ne mondd nekem, hogy nem fontos!

– Oké, oké, bocs, nem akartam...

– Mert eszedbe sem jutott, igaz?! – egészen közel hajolt Harry teljesen lesápadt arcához.

– Bocs, Herm'. – A fiú hangja csak suttogás volt, megijedt csapatkapitánya stílusától. A lány, észrevéve, hogy mennyire megrémítette, visszahúzódott, és lehunyta a szemét.

– Megbocsátok, de ilyet többet ne csinálj. Tudod, hogy mennyire fontos számomra a csapat, de te is. Sétáljuk körbe a pályát, és közben mesélj el mindent. Semmit ne hagyj ki.

– Nem kell kétszer mondanod. – Lassan elindultak a pálya mentén, és Harry mindent elmondott. A vasárnap estét, a rossz előérzetet, és a tervét is, hogy mit akar tenni.

– Szóval, kéne a segítséged, hogy...

– Összedobj egy csapatot, akik segítenek neked abban, hogy bosszút állj Denemen, igaz?

– Aha. Mit mondasz?

Hermione lassan megrázta a fejét.

– Tudod, hogy akkora az egód, mint másik háromnak? – Meg sem várta, míg Harry reagálhatna. – De, segítek. És nem azért, mert lógok neked, hanem mert tényleg segíteni akarok. A helyedben én is ezt tenném. – Elmosolyodott, vidáman, biztatóan. Közben visszaértek a bejárathoz. – Gyere, össze kell szedned magad, nehéz meccs lesz, különösen neked. Akarod, hogy a többieknek elmondjam? Bár, inkább neked kéne.

– Megtennéd, Herm'? – A lány fáradtan bólintott. – Kösz. Igaz cimbora vagy. – Szívből jövő mosolyt eresztett felé, amit viszonzott. Harry besántikált az öltözőbe, hogy összeszedje magát a meccsre. Amikor már nem láthatta, Hermione ajkait vízszintes vonallá préselte, és aggódva nézett barátja után. Lemondóan megrázta a fejét, és az öltöző felé véve az irányt, azon gondolkodott, hogyan adja be a csapatnak, hogy Harry ma nem tud száz százalékos teljesítményt nyújtani. De azt már tudta, hogy kiket szed össze a Denem elleni vadászatra.

* * *

– Üdvözlöm önöket a Seattle Shotguns stadionjában! – Egy vidám, bár enyhén vontatott stílusú női hang hangzott fel. – A nevem Luna Lovegood, és én közvetítem ma este önöknek a harci motorozás világbajnoki döntőjének negyedik fordulóját, melyben negyedszerre csap össze a Seattle Shotguns és a Houston Hammers. Az eddigi helyzet szerint a Seattle-i csapatot nagyon esélyesnek tartják a Houston játékosaival szemben, a hazaiak múlt heti vereségének ellenére is. Mivel a kezdésig még van pár percünk, kérem, hallgassák meg...

Harry nem figyelt tovább a kommentátor hangjára. Befejezte vörös-arany színezetű kevlárpáncélzatának a becsatolását, amelyben úgy festett, mint egy csicsázott örvöstatu, vagy pedig a Vasember, aki egy huszadik századi képregényhős volt. Ujjaival megpiszkálta a rögzítést bal csuklójánál, mely azt hivatott megakadályozni, hogy használhassa az alkarpengét. Mivel ölni lehetett vele, ezért permanensen le kellett zárni. Lehajolt, hogy megrángassa csizmája rögzítését, és megállapította, hogy rendben van. Felvette az asztalról vörös bukósisakját, mely a hétköznapi sisakjának mintájára készült: hátul-fent volt egy nyílás a haja számára, mely lófarkas zászló gyanánt csüngött alá, és egy másik lyuk is volt a csatlakozók számára. Kisétált a zárt garázsba, ahol a motorokat tartották. A lándzsások járgányait kivéve ezek nem is hasonlítottak az utcai példányokra. Gyakorlatilag csak két kerék, valamint a belső mechanikai és elektromos cuccokat rejtő, lecsupaszított idom. Viszont, a rejtett holmi csúcsminőség volt, amit csak a szabályok engedtek: kétezer köbcentis, háromszáz lóerős vegyes stílusú motor, amely egyszerre tartalmazta a chopperekre jellemző álló helyzetből való gyors gyorsulást, és a sportjószágokra hasonlító végsebességet, amely jelen esetben meghaladta a kétszáz kilométert óránként. De ekkora sebességre nem nagyon volt szükség.

Harry kesztyűs ujjaival végig simított a nyergen, és felpattant a gépszörnyre, melyet csak az ő akarata tartott szelíden. Lábait beakasztotta a lábtartóba, és felegyenesedett. Felvette a sisakot, és hátul a két dugót egy-egy fémes kattanással a tarkójába csatlakoztatta. Egy újabb kattanással a sisak kivezető dugóját a ruhába épített aljzatba nyomta, majd a ruhából indulót pedig a motor nyergén lévő csatlakoztatóba döfte. A fémes, rögzítő kattanások Harryt a kibiztosított géppisztolyra emlékeztették, vagy amikor az újságírók izzítják a kameráikat. Egy pillanatra végig futott hátán a hideg, de megacélozta akaratát, és életre hívta a kapcsolatot rigóvere és a jármű elektronikája között. Válaszként a motor felbőgött, Harrynek úgy tetszett, mintha máris száguldani akarna a gép. Aztán eszébe jutott, és lekapcsolta a gyújtást, hogy adatjackjén keresztül összekösse kiberszemét a járműirányító rendszerrel. Még mindig nem ültetette be az útválasztót, melynek segítségével kiberszemével is képes lenne látni rigózás közben, nem csak a jármű szenzoraival. Egy keresztkábellel összekötötte a kettőt, melyet szorosan rögzített, nehogy beakadjon bármibe is játék közben, majd visszaindította a gyújtást. Egy gondolati parancs segítségével a helyére csapta a tartót, és lassan kigurult a pálya irányába. Mielőtt kiért volna, megállt a kapuban, hogy magához vegye szokásos fegyvereit: a Remington Roomsweepert, gumilövedékkel töltött teli tárral, és a hosszított korbácsot. Megsuhogtatta az utóbbit, és a többiekkel együtt várt. Bezsebelt néhány aggódó pillantást, Hermione közölte velük a hírt: Harry jobb vádlija sérült. Mindannyian tartottak attól, hogy elvesztik a meccset, de még jobban attól, hogy esetleg legjobb csatáruk pályafutásának befellegzett, ha túlerőlteti. De most inkább a kommentátort kellett figyelni, hogy mikor szólítja őket.

– És akkor, a vendégjátékosok után, szólítom a hazai csapatot: Ronald „Beton" Weasley, kapus. – Ron kisétált a gólzónába, hatalmas tetsubóját üdvözlésképpen lengette. A csapat egyedüli tagja, aki nem ült motoron. – A lándzsások: Remus „Farkas" Lupin, Lee „Fekete Vihar" Jordan, Neville „Gaz" Longbottom és Dean „Hitetlen" Thomas. – Mind a négy motoros kirobogott erősen páncélozott Harley Scorpion típusú chopperén, melyek, mint hatalmas fémszörnyek, morajlottak, Harry fülében eltompítva a közönség üdvrivalgását. – A csatárok: Ginny „Tündér" Weasley, és az évszázad csatárának kikiáltott Harry „Héraklész" Evans. – Harry sebességbe tette a motort, és Ginnyvel párhuzamosan kirobogott, tiszteletadásként Roomsweeperét emelte a magasba. Kétszer körbe sétáltatta a motort a célzónában, majd a labirintus felé vette az irányt, melynek megállt a bejáratánál. – És végül, a Seattle Shotguns csapatkapitánya és villámmotorosa, Hermione „Bagoly" Granger! - A kommentátor szinte sikoltva közölte a lány nevét, valószínűleg az ex-alvezér lehetett a kedvence. – Nos, mivel már minden játékos a pályán van, kérem a bírákat, indítsák a játékot!

Harry berobogott a labirintusba, neki és Ginnynek már lehetett. A lándzsások a szélén várakoztak, motorjaikat folyamatosan bőgették. Hermione megállt az ívút alján, még nem mehetett fel, majd akkor, ha a bírák gólyakosarukban ülve elindítják a zászlósrobotot. A játék célja: megszerezni a zászlót, és a lehető leghamarabb az ellenfél térfelére juttatni, illetve, ha lehetőség van rá, a gólzónába bevinni - ez három pontot ér.

A csatárok szemüket a zászlósrobotra függesztették, várták, hogy induljon a játék. A bírák gólyakosara a pálya fölé emelkedett, majd eldördült a startpisztoly, és a robot kilőtt. Harry úgy látta, az ellenfél felé veszi az irányt, így gondolatban tövig húzta a gázpedált, majd az egyik szélesebb félcső tetejére száguldott, ahol óvatosan egyensúlyozva az alig húsz centiméter széles aszfalton, a robotot üldözőbe vette.

– Harry! – hallotta meg Ginny hangját a rádióban. – Pont a robot alatt vagyok! – Nem kellett a lánynak megismételnie, értette. Felemelte a fegyvert, és a rögzítésre célzott. Kibervereinek hála, a másodperc törtrésze alatt célra tartott, és akaratával meghúzta a ravaszt. A robot elengedte a zászlót, ami a mélybe zuhant, egyenesen Ginny kinyújtott tenyerébe. A lány hátrafordulva rögzítette, és az ellenfél térfele felé száguldott. Elkezdődött a gólidő.

– Oké, gyerekek, ideje beindulni. Gaz, Farkas, tiétek a bal oldali félcsövek, arrafelé leledzik a Houston két csicsásabbik díszpintye – utalt Draco Malfoyra és Pansy Parkinsonra, a két ellenséges csatárra. A nem csicsás díszpinty rendszerint Crak és Monstro volt, az előbbi egy lándzsás, az utóbbi a kapusuk volt. A Houston Hammers villámmotorosa Blaise Zambini volt, egy magas néger srác, a másik három lándzsás pedig Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint és Millicent Bulstrode, aki lány létére hatalmas termettel lett megáldva, amit valószínűleg kiegészített némi izompótlással.

– Látom őket, Herm' – igazolt vissza Lee a pálya középrészéből. Egy olyan csőben állt, amellyel közvetlenül rálátott a bal oldali csövek egy részére, és lándzsáját lerögzítette a motor elejére.

– Vihar, le ne rögzítsd, mert lemegyek, és agyhelyen váglak! – ordított rá Hermione a rádión keresztül. – Sosem tudhatod, hogy mikor kell felvenned, úgyhogy tartsd csak kézben!

– Bocs – válaszolt vissza bűnbánón, és kiemelte a tartóból.

– Héraklész, menj Tündér után a jobb párhuzamos csőben, hogy ha kell, akkor átvedd tőle a zászlót.

– Vettem – igazolt vissza Harry, majd leszáguldott a félcsövek egyikébe, és a sisakba épített taktikai térképen figyelte a másik csatár mozgását. – Ginny, igyekezz, sosem tudhatjuk, hogy mikor jár le a gólidő! - utalt a változó intervallumú időre, amely ritkán haladta meg a fél percet. A gólidőt, akárcsak a zászlósrobot pályáját, egy pártatlan algoritmus vezérelte.

– Vihar, menj át középre, és fedezd a zászlót! Nehogy megszerezzék! Hitetlen! Te menj át teljesen jobbra, a pálya szélére, és onnan ügyelj rájuk! Én megyek, és „besegítek" Zambininek. – Harry szinte hallani vélte Hermione gúnyos kacaját.

– Héraklész, előtted van Bulstrode, vigyázz vele! Tündér, menj át a bal oldalra... Most! – vezényelt a villámmotoros továbbra is. Közben fegyverropogás hangzott fel, néhányan már összecsaptak, éppen Jordan ment neki a Houston két csatárának. – Vihar, vigyázz, mert bekerítenek! Megy a gránát, három másodperc múlva – ordított a fiúra, és Zambinit figyelmen kívül hagyva, kilőtt egy villanógránátot – ... Kettő, egy! Szemet behuny! – Hatalmas villanás vakította el Harryt egy pillanatra, pont az összeakadt motorosok előtt bukkant fel. Kiberszeme hamar kompenzálta a fényviszonyokat, és hamarosan újra jól látott. Felemelte Roomsweeperét, és két golyót lőtt Malfoyra. Egy pillanatra felrémlett neki a szőke srác lenéző, fölényes arca, mikor múlt pénteken megnyerték a meccset, és elöntötte a harag. Felgyorsított, és korbácsával az arcába csapott, összekarcolva a másik plexijét, és megfordult, hogy újra támadhasson...

– Héraklész, hűtsd le magad! Tündérre figyelj, hamarosan elér titeket, aztán be kell kísérned a szemközti csőbe! Maradj mögötte! – ordított Hermione a rádióba, és ez visszavett Harry harci kedvéből. Vetett még egy utolsó, haragos pillantást a szőkére, és Ginny mögött szorosan haladva bevetették magukat az egyik csőbe, ami már az ellenfél térfelén volt. Éppen, hogy csak sikerült átérniük, amikor felharsant a gólidő végét jelző hang. _Ez most nagyon rövid volt_ – állapította meg Harry, miközben visszaindult a saját térfelükre. Meg sem próbálta átvenni Ginnytől a zászlót, az öltözőben abban egyezett ki a csapat, hogy pontvesztésre játszanak. Ugyanis, ha a Houston Hammers eléri a mínusz három pontot, tehát sorozatosan az ő térfelükön lesz a zászló, amikor megszólal a gólidő végét jelző hang, akkor megnyerik a meccset. Lassú, és nagyon erős védelmet igényel, de a Seattle Shotguns lándzsásai nagyon jók voltak.

Pár percen belül újra elindult a zászlósrobot, és hamarosan ismét Ginny motorját díszítette. Most valószínűleg hosszabb lesz a gólidő, talán húsz másodperc is meglesz. Harry fent száguldott az egyik félcső tetején, szorosan a lány nyomában volt, újratöltött Roomsweepere szórta a golyókat. Talán lesz elég idő egy gólra is.

A fiú ütést érzett a páncélján, egy gumilövedék a hátába csapódott. Majdnem előre bukott, és motorjával lecsúszott az aszfaltsávról. Az idom szikrát szórva visított, de Harry sikoltó hangja elnyomta: jobb lába az idom és a beton közé szorult, amely normál esetben nem okozna ekkora fájdalmat, de a vádlija még mindig meg volt duzzadva, így a páncél sem tehetett sokat. Amikor a fájdalom ködén át érezte, hogy leért a cső aljára, kezével ellökte magát a faltól, és hátra fordult, hogy lássa, ki lőtte meg. Malfoy motorját látta fent, aki testtartásából és pozőren, hanyagul vállra dobott fegyveréből ítélve nagyon jól szórakozott a látványon. Arcát nem látta, mert az enyhén karcos plexi eltakarta, de gyaníthatóan vigyorgott. Harryt elöntötte az adrenalin, és begyorsított, hogy motorostul felkenje a szöszit az aszfaltra, de a jobb lábában érzett fájdalom, mely a gyorsulás biovisszacsatolásával jár, lassításra kényszerítette. A hátsó kerék tengelye enyhén elferdült, és súrlódott a kardánhoz, ami hajtotta. Könny szökött szemébe, és ez még jobban feldühítette.

Malfoy leszáguldott a másik oldalon, és Ginny után iramodott, Harry meg utána. A motorblokk szikrát vetett, amikor áthajtott a félcsöveket elválasztó falon, és a gyomron vágással is felérő fájdalmat félresöpörte. Hermione folyamatosan üvöltött a fülébe a rádión keresztül, de hidegen hagyta. Vak dühvel üldözte az ellenséges csatárt, fegyvere tárát Malfoy hátába ürítette, aki ugyan megbillent, de a viszonylag széles út miatt meg tudta tartani egyensúlyát. Egy másik motort hallott meg maga mögött, és, elkerülje az újabb hátbatámadást, felgurult a cső oldalára. Felpörgette a motort, és gyorsuló iramban, enyhén ferdén érkezett a fal tetejéhez, ahol nem az aszfaltcsíkra mozdult, hanem aktiválta az elülső rugókat, megfeszítette hátát, és egy hátra-szaltóba kezdett. A motor felhördült, ahogy elfogyott alóla a talaj. Látta, ahogy megpördült körülötte a világ, és mikor érezte, hogy ideje leérkezni, kicsit lenyomta az első kereket. Keményen landolt Parkinson mögött, és jobb vádlijába minden eddiginél erősebben belehasított a fájdalom. Szeme előtt apró fénypontok kezdtek ugrálni, de megrázta fejét, és elhessegette őket. Célra emelte Roomsweeperét, ahogy észlelte a lány karcsú alakját, és elsütötte a fegyvert, ami üresen köhintett egyet. Elfeledkezett arról, hogy kiürítette a tárat, és nem figyelte a retinakijelzőjén a figyelmeztető ikont. Átkozta magát a feledékenységért, és meglendítette korbácsát. A másik csatár hátrafordult a nyeregben, Ares Predátorával Harryre célzott, és elsütötte a nehézpisztolyt. A gumilövedék erősen megütötte a fiú mellkasán a páncélzatot, pontosan a szegycsontján eltalálva. A hirtelen érzéstől tüdejében szorult a levegő, és megakadt a támadásban. Akaratlanul elengedte a korbácsot, és úgy rohant tovább. Puszta kézzel esett Parkinsonnak, aki viperájával erősen suhintott Harry arcába, amitől a sisakja megrepedt, és a hirtelen kinetikus energiától megbillent. Megszédült, egy pillanatra elsötétült előtte a világ, majd ismét hátulról érkezett egy lövés, ami a jobb vádlijának csapódott. A fájdalom átjárta a fiút, és ez megadta neki a kegyelemdöfést, agya túlterhelődött az ingerektől, majd elesett a motorjával. Feje el sem érte az aszfaltot, mikor már elájult.


	6. Fájl5

**Fájl#5 – Bosszú**

Ajánlott zene: Rammstein: Zerstören

Harry arra ébredt, hogy valaki a fejét egy kalapáccsal veri. Méghozzá egy légkalapáccsal, belülről. Csak ezek után jutott el agyáig, hogy valami iszonyatosan büdöset tartanak az orra alá. Összerándult a szagtól, és kinyitotta a szemét. Már nem a pályán volt, hanem a csapat gyengélkedőjén, és éppen Madame Pomfrey, a csapatorvos tartott az orra alá szalmiákszeszt.

– Végre felébredt, Mr. Evans, már kezdtem aggódni, hogy komolyabb agykárosodást szenvedett. Jókora ütést mért magára az a Hammer! – Harry felemelte az egyik kezét, hogy leállítsa a középkorú orvost.

– Köszönöm, hogy aggódik, de jól vagyok. Meg tudná mondani, hogy áll a meccs?

– Annyira sajnálom, hogy nekem kell közölnöm önnel a hírt, de a játék véget ért, és nagyon meg lesznek szorongatva az ötödik mérkőzésen...

– Csak nem... Kikaptunk? – Az utolsó szót már csak suttogta. Ez keresztbe tehet a tervein.

– Egyszerűen szólva, igen. Javaslom, a döntő előtt pihenjen sokat, és kímélje a jobb lábát. Nem tudom, ki volt az sarlatán, aki összerakta a lövés után, de félmunkát végzett...

– Utcai doki volt, és sürgős meló – mentegetőzött Harry, de a nő vetett még rá egy szigorú pillantást, miközben összeszedte a felszerelését.

– Legközelebb hívjon fel, tudja a közvetlen HTH-számomat. – Összecsattintotta régimódi orvosi táskáját, és kiment az apró orvosi szobából. Kicsit tényleg haragudott a kölyökre, szinte sajátjaként kedvelte, ahogy a csapat minden tagját. Harry bűnbánón nézett utána. Teljesen megértette az aggódását, bár néha túlzásnak érezte. _A saját anyám nem törődik ennyit velem, mint Pomfrey._ Nem, nem Lily volt rossz anya, hanem néha tényleg túlzásba vitte a tyúkanyó szerepét.

Óvatosan felkelt, hogy a doktor segítségét kérje, de kifele menet beleütközött Hermionéba. A lány érdeklődve vizslatta.

– Hogy vagy?

– Túlélem.

– Nem úgy értem.

– Lelkileg is túlélem. Csak, kicsit elragadtattam magam. Nem tesz túl sok jót ez a vádlisérülés – próbálta elbagatellizálni a kérdést, de az ex-alvezér nem tágított.

– Neked nem a vádlit tett be, hanem a cikk. A lábad az csak a hab a tortán... – hirtelen elhallgatott, mert a többi játékos is éppen visszatérőben volt. Ginny lépett az öltözőbe, és Harry nyakába vetette magát.

– Úgy örülök, hogy jól vagy! Mikor azt láttam, hogy az a kurva fejen vág a viperájával...

– Elborult az agyad, és leverted a veséjét. Tudjuk – hurrogta le húgát az éppen belépő Bill.

– Tényleg? – nézett hitetlenkedve a lányra.

– Jaj, dehogy, csak kapott egy akkorát, mint amilyet neked adott. Csak neki lerepült a sisak fejéről. Látnod kellett volna! Azt a rémült fejet! – lendült bele Ginny a mesélésbe.

– Elhiszem – felelt Harry csöndesen, elvágva a lelkesedést, és a kijárat fele indult.

– Most mi bajod van? – nézett utána hitetlenkedve, de mikor nem kapott választ, megvonta a vállát, és a bátyját kezdte szekírozni.

* * *

Perselus nem volt otthon, mikor Harry arccal előre dőlt az ágyra, amint lehámozta magáról a kabátot, és sarokba hajította, a sisakkal együtt. Elengedett egy fájdalmas nyikkanást, ami halk nyöszörgésbe fulladt, kiélve minden világfájdalmát. Úgy akarta otthagyni a csapatot, hogy az megnyeri a kupát, mert félmunkát nem végez, de így nagyon nehéz lesz megszervezni. Egyik karjával nehézkesen előrenyúlt, és az állát kezdte vakargatni. A borosta kezdett kiütni, ujjai alatt sercegett a sörte. Fél szemmel a fürdőblokk felé sandított, de lemondott arról, hogy felkeljen. Sajgott a lába, fájt a feje, és – kevlárpáncél ide vagy oda – teljesen összetörte a mai meccs, tele van zúzódásokkal.

– Legalább egy forró zuhanyt kéne venni... – gondolkodott félhangosan, belemorogva az ágyneműbe. De tett nem követte, mert éktelen hangerővel kezdett el sípolni a telekom. Harry fontolóra vette, hogy bal kézzel kinyúl, kiengedi az alkarpengét, és átdöfi vele a zavaró tényezőt. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy előbb ki kéne szedni a záróhardvert, mert még mindig nem vette ki. Egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, hogy melyik megy gyorsabban, végül összekötötte a kettőt: felült, kikapcsolta a videojelet, fogadta a hívást, és közben piszkálta az irritáló darabot.

– Egen? – Flegmán szólt a komba, jó úton volt, hogy kiszedje azt a vacakot. Annyira nem egyszerű eltávolítani, mert egy egész meccset minimum ki kell bírnia anélkül, hogy elmozdulna.

– Harry? – világosodott ki a képernyő, ahogy megjelent rajta Hermione bizonytalan arca. A fiú visszanyúlt a gombhoz, és engedélyezte a saját videojelét. – Örülök, hogy egyben vagy. Sajnálom, hogy a meccs után nem tudtunk beszélni, de nem is komon keresztül kéne. Mit szólsz?

– Herm', ahhoz, hogy én most innen kimozduljak... Na, megvagy – kaparta ki a dugót az alkarpenge nyílásából. – Szóval, hogy kitegyem a lábam, arra nagyon kicsi az esély. Darabokra törtem, omae.

– Elhiszem, de ha még mindig szeretnéd összehozni a csapatot, akkor emeld meg a segged, és gyere át Puyallupba! – A mondat végére Hermione finoman megemelte a hangját, jelezve, hogy most tényleg nem tűr ellentmondást, de az sem kizárt, hogy még dolgozott benne a meccs alatt felgyűlt adrenalin, annak ellenére, hogy a lány sokkal inkább a logikai érzékére hagyatkozott, mint a dühét szította.

Harry felemelte mindkét kezét.

– Oké, oké. Megadom magam, te nyertél. Összekaparom magam, és átmegyek. Addigra össze tudod szedni a... kiberverlistát? – Nem akarta közvetlenebbül kifejezni, mert sosem lehet tudni, mikor szed össze a vonal egy bogarat. Hermione szeme villant egyet, hogy értette.

– Persze, és akkor átböngésszük, mit lenne érdemes még beültetni – bólintott a lány, és bontotta a vonalat. Harry hanyatt dőlt az ágyon, és egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét. Mozgalmas estéje lesz ma is, és holnap is. Sőt, az azt követő, valamint a péntek. Utána elvileg már nyugta lesz. Sőt, mindenféleképpen, vagy így, vagy úgy.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet, kinyitotta a szemét, és a kom órakijelzőjére meredt. A lány tud várni még öt percet, amíg lezuhanyozik, majd ráfogja a forgalomra. Felkelt, és kiment a fürdőbe, ahol alaposan lecsutakolta magát. A tükörben szemügyre vette a sérüléseit, és megnyugodva állapította meg, hogy egyik sem veszélyes, könnyedén el tudja intézni a dolgait. Felvett egy kényelmes, puha bőrből készült motoros öltözéket, felkapta a sarokba hajított sisakot, és bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. Már a lépcsőfordulónál járt, mikor visszafordult, mert elfelejtett Perselusnak üzenetet hagyni. Bepötyögött néhány szót, melyben elmagyarázta, hogy hová ment és miért, majd elhagyta a lakást, felült a motorjára, és Puyallup felé vette az irányt.

* * *

– Oké, Herm', kikre gondoltál? – kérdezte Harry, amint letudta a szokásos biztonsági eljárásokat, amikor a lányhoz ment: fegyver- és kiberverellenőrzés, személyazonosság, és hasonlók. A Bagoly nem bízta a véletlenre a dolgokat, a taktikai érzéke paranoiával párosult, ami nem hátrányos, ha az ember lánya az egyik pusztulatban lakik.

Hermione a fiú felé fordított a kom képernyőjét, amin néhány adatlap villódzott.

– Mivel majdnem az összes, általam ismert vadász baromira elfoglalt, ezért csak ők. – Harry közelebb hajolt a monitorhoz, és alaposan szemügyre vette a három ember arcképét: az egyik nagyon markáns állú férfi volt, vörös üstökkel, és hasonló, bozontos szemöldökkel. Szemében természetellenes csillogás látszott. A képe alatt az azonosítója csak ennyi volt: Gaav. A másik egy nő volt, gyerekes arccal és szőke hajzuhataggal, jobb halántékában adatjackkel, alatta a név: Lala. Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. El nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen kinézettel is lehet valaki árnyvadász. Valószínűleg ő biztosítja majd a Mátrixfedezetet, amikor behatolna Beaux Artsba, hogy megszorongassák Denemet. A harmadik szintén egy férfi volt, félhosszúra nyírt lilás-fekete haja alól éber tekintet nézett vissza, és Harry meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy ez a pasas nem ember. Xellosnak nevezte magát. Nos, akkor ezek itt mind vagy kurvajó pozőrök, vagy vérprofik, de Hermione ítélőképessége alapján valószínűleg az utóbbik. Ennek ellenére nem bírta ki, hogy ne tegyen kétkedő megjegyzéseket.

– Biztos vagy bennük, Herm'? Ezek itt egy rakás bohóc.

– Harry, neked kéne a legjobban tudnod, hogy a látszat nem minden!

– Mert?

– Mert te vagy századunk legjobb csatára, és egyáltalán nem úgy nézel ki. Pláne a mai teljesítményed után. – Hangjába csempészett egy kis gunyoros élt, hogy még emlékezetesebb legyen mondandója Harry számára. Néha csak úgy lehetett a fiúra hatni, ha az egóját vették célba.

– Rendben, bízom az ítélőképességedben. – Felemelte mindkét kezét, jelezve megadási szándékát, majd más iránt érdeklődött. – Felhívod őket, és lefixálsz velük egy összeget?

– Mennyit szánsz rá? – Harry egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, vajon mennyit érhet a hallgatásuk, ha felismerik, és biztos lehetett benne, hogy nem marad névtelen Johnson.

– Ígérj nekik fejenként harmincezret. Annyi talán elég lesz, hogy befogják a bagólesőjüket.

– A te pénzed – vont vállat Hermione.

– Hidd el, utánuk is marad elég. – A lány felkacagott.

– Már hogyne hinném, mikor tudom. – Csípőre tette kezét, és játékosan megcsóválta a fejét. – Lehetetlenül gyerek vagy még, Harry Evans, hiába Redmondban nőttél fel.

– Tudom, Hermione. Most mit csináljak, férfiből vagyok... – mosolyodott el a fiú, és adott egy puszit az arcára. – Szerintem, ha lenne nővérem, valószínűleg te lennél.

– Kösz, igazán megtisztelsz a barátságoddal. – A nyugodt hangnemet felváltotta egy sürgető. – De, most már ideje munkához látni, meg kell szervezni a vadászatot, ami először azzal jár, hogy felhívjuk őket. Akarsz te velük beszélni?

– Ö, inkább nem. Rád bízom, te ebben sokkal profibb vagy – hárított.

– A seggnyalással errefelé nem érsz el semmit, csak az öltönykéknél és a szűzkurváknál. De, egyébként igazad van. Elintézem én, és akkor holnap délutánra megbeszélek egy eligazítást. Majd szólok, hogy mikor, hova gyere, és mit hozz magaddal. Jó lesz így?

– Hermione, te egy tündér vagy.

– Tévedés. Ginny a Tündér. Én Bagoly vagyok, és jössz nekem egy vacsorával. A helyet én választom.

– Megegyeztünk – vágta rá azonnal Harry, holott tudta, hogy Hermione mindig valami igen exkluzív helyre akar menni, ami jobban megrövidíti a pénztárcáját, mintha közvetítőn keresztül szerezné be a vadászokat. De így volt a megbízhatóbb is, mert igaz, hogy tíz közvetítőből kilenc becsületes, de mi van, ha te pont a tizediket fogod ki? Hát igen. Belecsap a szar a ventillátorba.

Harry felkapta a dzsekijét és s sisakját, majd elköszönt Hermionétól, hogy visszatérjen Fairmountba, ahol valószínűleg már Perselus várja otthon, remélhetőleg valami meleg étellel. A gondolattól hatalmasat kordult a gyomra az utcán, így, amikor felült a motorra, tövig húzta a gázkart, és hazáig el sem engedte.

* * *

Harry vacsora közben részletesen beszámolt Perselusnak a várható eseményekről, aki elhűlve hallgatta párját.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? – Tekintetét mélyen a fiú zöld kiberszemébe fúrta, bizonyságot keresve, hogy ez így ahogy van, hülyeség.

– Persze. Ez a legegyszerűbb. Különben is, már nagyon unom a rivaldafényt, a minap is elgondolkodtam, hogy érdemes lenne-e visszamenni oda, ahonnan jöttem. Ott is terem számomra babér és adrenalin.

– Ja, csak az nagyon veszélyes, Harry. – A fiú felkacagott.

– Pont te mondod, aki fél lábbal az árnyakban lóg? – vágott vissza enyhe gúnnyal.

– Nem erről van szó, hanem a hogyanról. Te el akarod játszani a saját halálod. Mégis, hogyan szerzel valakit vagy valamit, hogy téged helyettesítsen a meccsen?

– Sehonnan...

– Harry, ez őrültség!

– Ez semmivel sem nagyobb őrültség, mint amit te műveltél. Kipróbálni egy szert, amiről azt sem tudod, mik a konkrét hatásai... – utalt vissza a találkozásuk körülményeire.

– Az teljesen más, véletlen baleset volt. Te viszont szándékosan akarod eljátszani, _megkísérteni_ a sorsot. Nem vagy észnél. – Hitetlenkedve rázta meg fejét a férfi, rövid copfja csak úgy repkedett körülötte.

– Dehogynem, nagyon is észnél vagyok...

– Az a ribanc a viperájával úgy látszik, nem csak a sisakod verte tropára, hanem az agyadat is...

– Perselus, te zseni vagy! – ordított fel Harry, félbeszakítva párját. Felkelt az asztaltól, és szorosan magához ölelte a férfit, majd hirtelen elengedte. Hosszú haja lebegni kezdett, ahogy fel-alá járkálva gondolkodott egy terven, figyelmen kívül hagyva a zsörtölődést. Most már szilárdan tudta, hogy Perseluson kívül és Hermionén kívül még be kell vonnia az anyját, valamint Madame Pomfreyt is. Kicsit húzta a száját, mert így túl sok rés maradhatott szabadon, de ennyi kockázatot vállalnia kell. A telekomhoz lépett, és fejből beütötte a doktornő HTH-számát.

– Mit csinálsz, Harry? – érdeklődött Piton, de a fiú válaszra sem méltatta.

– Üdvözlöm, Mr. Evans! – köszönt őszinte mosollyal az ajkán a nő.

– Jó estét, Madame Pomfrey. Lehet egy nagyon... Fontos kérésem? – nyitott udvariasan.

– Persze, mondja. Legfeljebb nem tudom teljesíteni – kacsintott.

– Köszönöm. Holnap koradélután ráérne egy találkozóra? – Az orvos egy pillanatig a semmibe meredt, ahogy fejben végigvette a naptárát, majd bólintott.

– Persze. Mit szólna egy ebédhez a Green Village-ben?

– A kínai étterem a belvárosban, a South Main Street és a 5th Avenue déli részén?

– Igen.

– Rendben, holnap egykor ott leszek – bólintott Harry. Már éppen nyúlt volna a szétkapcsoló gomb felé, mikor a nő szólásra nyitotta a száját.

– Harry. – Egy pillanatra megállt, ahogy keresztnevén szólította a csatárt. – Próbálja meg addig nem megöletni magát, rendben? Kár lenne egy ilyen rendes gyerekért.

– Ígérem, Madame Pomfrey, hogy vigyázok magamra – _legalábbis, amíg el nem intézem Denemet, meg a bajnoki címet_ – tette hozzá gondolatban Harry.

– Köszönöm. – A nő elmosolyodott, és a képernyő elhalványult, ahogy bontotta a vonalat.

– És most, mihez kezdesz? – érdeklődött Perselus.

– Helyrerázom az életünket. – Piton hitetlenül felvonta egyik szemöldökét. – Jaj, ne nézz így, nem eget rengető és példanélküli dologról van szó. Mások is tértek már vissza az árnyakba. De, mindenek előtt, alszom egy nagyot. Holnap vadászat, és még előtte egy csomó dolgot el kell intéznem.

– Jó ötlet – bólintott a férfi, majd folytatta. – De az alvás előtt lenne egy sokkal jobb tervem.

– Hallgatlak. – Harry félrebiccentette a fejét, ahogy érdeklődve párjára nézett, akinek érdekes fények gyúltak a szemében.

– Inkább megmutatom – mormogta Piton, és közelebb lépve magához vonta a fiút, hogy finoman beleharaphasson a nyakába...

* * *

Szerda délután Harry a Superdad's nevű mocskos lebujban ücsörgött Hermionéval. A kocsma Redmond északnyugati részén volt, Kingsgate-ben. A kerület, annak ellenére, hogy szomszédos volt Bellevue Juanita nevű kerületével, ami eléggé pénzesnek számított, Kingsgate nagyon is lepusztult volt, talán még Redmond átlagához képest is. A Superdad's ékes példája volt mindannak, ami a pusztulatra jellemző volt: nem kifejezetten szép, chipező topless lányok, akikre a kutya sem figyel, mert mindenki vagy részegen a sörnek kinevezett mosogatólöttyében alszik, vagy pedig üzletel. Harryék ez utóbbihoz tartoztak.

A helyet a három vadász jelölte meg, és ezzel a fiú túlértékeltnek tekintette az ajánlatát. Harmincezer. Fejenként. Három koszos, alsókategóriás vadásznak. De, ha már ennyit ajánlott, nem fog visszatáncolni. Legföljebb mindháromnak kitekeri a nyakát. Harry idegesen vakargatta a mocskos, szintetikus fautánzatú asztalt. A délelőtti pörgéshez képest – elvitte egy megbízható szervizbe a motorját, hogy gyorsan kicseréljék a sérült szenzorokat, felturbóztatta az idomokat, hogy most már a lábát is védjék, és a sürgősségi felárnak köszönhetően már a járgánnyal ment az ebédre a belvárosba, ahol mindent megbeszélt Madame Pomfreyval – kifejezetten vánszorgott az idő. A vadászok késtek.

Hermione a fiú karjára helyezte a kezét, mintegy nyugtatásképpen, és ekkor belépett két alak: egy jól megtermett vörös hajú, és egy valamivel alacsonyabb lilás-fekete. Az előbbi hatalmas lódenkabátot viselt, ami feltehetőleg páncélozott volt, az utóbbin viszont egy sötét köpeny lebegett, alatta szintén sötét tunika és nadrág volt. Látszólag egyikőjüknél sem volt fegyver, de mozgásuk elárulta, hogy az övükben azért akad egy-két pisztolyféle. Tekintetüket körbehordozták a kocsma vendégein, majd megállapodtak Harryn. Szemük egy pillanatra elkerekedett, ahogy felismerték a sztárcsatárt, de vissza is nyerték önuralmukat. Odasétáltak az asztalhoz, és a nagydarab megszólította őket mély, basszus hangján.

– Üdvözlöm. Feltételezem, Mr. Johnsonhoz van szerencsém. – Nem nyújtott kezet, ami errefelé nem udvariatlanság, csak elővigyázatosság. Sosem lehet tudni, mi lapul a másik tenyerében. Harry tetőtől talpig végigmérte a férfit, és kénytelen volt megállapítani, hogy nem alsókategóriásokkal van dolga, hanem majdnem felsőligás vadászokkal. Enyhe pozőr beütés, ami a képen bohóckodásnak tűnt, az valójában kőkemény karizma és határozottság.

– Igen, én vagyok – szólalt meg kis idő múlva. – És, ha én sem tévedek, akkor ön minden bizonnyal Gaav, és társa, Xellos.

– Jól látja. – Az óriás helyet foglalt, társa pedig tőle valamivel jobbra, hogy ha, ne adj' isten, harcra kerül a sor, akkor le tudják fedni az egész területet, anélkül, hogy egymás tűzvonalában állnának.

Harry röviden ismertette velük a helyzetet, és negyed óra múlva már az akciót tervezték, amit ma éjszaka akartak végrehajtani.

* * *

Harry Beaux Arts Village bejáratánál harmadmagával pörgette a motort, várta, hogy a Lala, a csapat dekása által összerakott azonosítót megegye a biztonsági őr gépe, és beengedje őket. Idegesen dobolni kezdett a gázkaron, időnként ezzel egy picit húzogatva, és felbőgetve a motort, melynek így olyan hatása volt, mintha a járgány szét akarna tépni valakit vagy valamit. Kísérői – Gaav és Xellos – halálos nyugalommal vártak. Álcájuk szerint Harry az egyik bentlakó nagyfejes család egy szem pici fiacskája, és a két árnyvadász a testőrei. Látszólag fantáziátlan a háttér, de egyrészt, rövid idő alatt ezt lehetett összeütni, másrészt, néha a kevesebb több. Ha túlbonyolították volna, lehet, be sem jutnak a kerítésen belülre.

A portás-biztonsági őr visszaadta Harryéknek a hamis azonosítót tartalmazó csekkrudakat, és csendben begurultak.

– Lala, kettes pont – üzent Gaav a dekásuknak a gégemikrofonon keresztül, hogy rejtse el őket a kamerák elől. Azaz: úgy irányítani a kamerákat, hogy ne láthassák, amint Harryék letérnek az azonosítón szereplő útiránytól. Nehéz, és összetett feladat, Harry nem is tudná megcsinálni, de a szőke nő igazi csúcsnak számított a programhangolások terén.

Gond nélkül elérték az apartmant, ahol Tom Denem lakott. A motorokat az épülethez tartozó tárolóban helyezték el, hogy ne legyen feltűnő. Beaux Artsban mindig minden rendezett volt, akár egy tökéletes kisvárosban céges nagykutyák számára fenntartva, annyi különbséggel, hogy a faluba jutáshoz át kellett esni egy ellenőrzőponton.

Gaav átadta Harrynek a Colt Manhuntert, amit eddig a nagydarab férfi vitt. Az álcája szerint nála még elfogadható volt, de a fiúnál már kevésbé. A fegyverbe ezúttal normál lőszert táraztak, nem volt szükség a nagysebességű páncéltörőre. Így is csak biztos, ami biztos alapon volt nála.

– Lala, hármas pont. – Az árnyvadász arról tájékoztatta a dekást, hogy most az apartman kameráit és érzékelőit kell átállítani. Mikor visszajelzett neki, Gaav intett Harrynek és Xellosnak, hogy indulás. Az alacsonyabbik vadász ment elöl, minden folyosóra benézve, utána a csatár, és a sort Gaav zárta, hátulról fedezve társait. A késői időpontra való tekintettel a lakók vagy aludtak, vagy pedig a szokásos, esti családi tevékenységeket végezték: trideónézés, Mátrixszörfölés, vacsora, stb.

Felértek a harmadikra, és a 307-es számmal ellátott ajtóhoz osontak. Xellos elővett egy orvosi sztetoszkópot, és az ajtóra nyomta a végét, úgy hallgatta, van-e bent valaki, és ha igen, várhatólag mennyire közel az ajtóhoz. Ezt könnyedén megállapíthatta, mert a szerkezet a felerősített hangot a kiterjesztett hallással rendelkező kiberfülbe juttatta. A férfi aprót biccentett, mintegy magának, majd egy fél lépést hátrált. Harry megrökönyödésére lecsavarta bal középső ujjának utolsó ujjpercét, aminek végén egy elektronikus álkulcs lapult. Az apró, chipcsatlakozó formájú darabot a mágneskártya oldalán lévő járatba, a szervizeseknek fenntartott csatolóba helyezte. Az ujj körmét megnyomta, aminek következtében a mágneskártya-leolvasó kijelzőjén számok futottak, folyamatosan feltörve a zárat. Mikor a szerkezet végzett, egy halk csippanást hallatott, amit szinte alig lehetett elkülöníteni a zárnyelv egyidejű kattanásával. Az ajtó csendben kinyílt, és a három férfi halkan belépett a sötét előszobába. Nem kapcsoltak villanyt, kiberszemükbe be volt építve az éjszakai látás, így csak egy gondolati paranccsal aktiválniuk kellett a megfelelő áramköröket.

Harry kiguvadt szemmel meredt a dekadenciát és luxust sugárzó előtérre. _Ha már az előszobája ilyen gazdag, milyen lehet a többi?!_ Elfojtott egy irigykedő káromkodást, és beljebb lépett, nagyjából arra, amerre a hálószobát sejtette. A másik kettő becsukta és bezárta az ajtót, hogy ha valami véletlen folytán kicsúszna a markukból Denem, akkor se tudjon azonnal elmenekülni.

– Lala, négyes pont – utasította Gaav a nőt, akinek most az volt a feladata, hogy az esetleges riasztásokat, amik a lakásból indulhatnak, elfogja.

Az apartman lakásai alaposan hangszigetelve voltak, hiszen családosok számára tervezték, hogy ne zavarják egymást a gyerekzsivajjal. Talán Tom Denem is ezért választotta: senki és semmi nem zavarhatta a nyugalmát, egészen eddig. Harry, ahogy meglátott néhány oklevelet, emlékérmét, díjat, melyek az újságírót dicsőítik, elfutotta a düh. _Ennek a fasznak mindene megvan, mégis rám szállt, akinek éppen, hogy csak van valamije. Ezért a szart is kiverem belőle!_ Vérében felzubogott az adrenalin, agyát kezdte elborítani a harag. Trappolva igyekezett a hálószobába, ahol a zajra felriadt a csendhez szokott, majdnem hatvan éves, lassan őszülő férfi. Harry vetett egy pillantást a súlyos, sötét függönyökre, hogy kellően takarják-e a belátást, és egyazon pillanatban kiberszemében lekapcsolta az éjszakai látást, míg a szobában a kapcsolóval pedig a csillárt fel. Erős fény árasztotta el a helyiséget, és a vénember kénytelen volt vékony, csupasz karjait a szeme elé kapni. Ezt a pillanatot használta ki a fiú, hogy odalépjen, és a vállánál fogva penderítse ki az ágyból a földre az anyaszült meztelen férfit, aki feljajdult fájdalmában. Gaav és Xellos kint maradtak, nem voltak kíváncsi a műsorra, melyet Mr. Johnson bosszúnak keresztelt el.

– Most legyen nagy a pofád, te vén fasz! – ordított Harry, és Denemet az egyik alkarjánál fogva a magasba emelte, hogy szemük egy magasságba kerüljön. A férfi válaszként csak nyüszített egyet, még mindig meg volt zavarodva a hirtelen és durva ébresztőtől. – Hallod?! – Megrázta. – Most ugasd a hazugságaidat, te gazember, utolsó szarházi, te...

– Miről beszél? – vinnyogta az újságíró, aki egyszerre reszketett a félelemtől és a hirtelen hidegtől.

– Arról, baszd meg, hogy hazugságokat firkáltál rólam, és miattad nem hagy békén senki, üldözötté váltam a fajtád által! – A mondat végére meglendítette karját, melyben az öreget tartotta, és a falhoz vágta a hullasápadt testet. Denem fájdalmasan felnyikkant, és igyekezett minél távolabb húzódni a vérszomjas fiútól, kevés sikerrel. Harry odatrappolt, és csizmás lábát a férfi ziháló mellkasának nyomta. Az újságíró ijedten próbált hátrább kúszni, de a beépített szekrény megakadályozta. Rémülten nézett Harry arcába, és végre felismerte.

– Harry Evans?! – nyögte az öreg meglepettségében.

– Na végre, hogy emlékszel rám. – A fiú ránehezedett a mellkasra, és előre hajolt, egyenesen Denem arcába. Hosszú lófarka előre hullott, részben eltakarva a vonásait, mely még félelmetesebbé tette. – Ugye, nem kell több részletet felidéznem, hogy tudd, miért vagyok itt?

– Ne-em...

– Hogy mi? – kezével kagylót formált füle mögött, mint aki nagyot hall. – Nem tudod, hogy miért vagyok itt? – Visszakézből akkora pofont adott az öregnek, hogy felhasadt az ajka. Vékony vércsík indult lefelé.

– Ne-em... – Harry még egy pofonnal „jutalmazta" Denemet, aki zihálva próbált magyarázkodni, de még a levegővétel is nehezére esett a súlytól. – Tu... Tudom.

– Na véégre, hogy leesett – tárta szét karját a fiú, és leszállt a vén testről. Tett egy fél lépést hátra, és torzan elvigyorodott. – Hallgatlak.

– Mit? – értetlenkedett.

– Ahogyan alázatosan bocsánatot kérsz. Ha tetszik a módja, talán gyors halált halhatsz. – Pár fokkal elfordította fejét, és egy szép kristályvázát kezdett figyelni, közben lebiggyesztette ajkát. A pusztulatbeli törvények szerint áll bosszút az őt ért sérelemért: szemet szemért, fogat fogért. Ha valaki bánt, legalább olyan mértékben kell visszaadni, és mivel Harry úgy érezte, hogy az életét tette tönkre az öregember, így méltányosnak tűnik, hogy az életével fizessen a sértésért és becsületrontásért.

– Nem fogok semmi olyanért bocsánatot kérni, amit el sem követtem! – emelte meg hangját Denem. – Nekem egy taknyos kölyök ne parancsolgasson!

Harryt a harag újabb hulláma csapta meg, és akkorát rúgott a férfi combjába, hogy hallotta, amint az öreg csontok megrepednek, majd eltörnek. Az újságíró pupillája kitágult a hirtelen fájdalomtól, és teli torokból kezdett üvölteni, közben két kezével a combját markolta. Szinte azonnal változtatott az álláspontján.

– Nos, rendben van, sajnálom, amit tettem, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire mélyen érint...

– Naná, hogy mélyen érintett, hiszen hazugságokat terjesztett rólam! – vágott a szavába, és egyenesen a képébe ordította. Denem higgadtan nézett a kiberszemekbe, ekkora léptékű fájdalom visszaadta az önuralmát: ha meg kell halnia, azt méltósággal tegye.

– Hm, tényleg? Én, emlékeim szerint, csak annyit mondtam, hogy talán feltételezhető, hogy drogokat használsz, hiszen a... _Kedves_ párod ilyesmivel kereskedik. – Jéghideg, kék szemek fúródtak a smaragdos-ezüstös csillogásba.

– Egy: nem a te dolgod, hogy egyes emberek mit csinálnak a magánéletükkel, amíg az nincs kihatással a többi emberre. Kettő: amit te mondasz, a háttered miatt azt már tényként kezelik, éppen ezért engem is leírtak. És itt már nem segítene az sem, hogy írnál egy cikket, amelyben bocsánatot kérsz, mert az ilyesminek mindig kisebb a hangja! – A végére teli torokból ordított. Megragadta a férfi vállát, és megint megrázta. Pár másodperc után elengedte, és hidegen nézett a másikra, és hasonlóan fagyos, halk hangnemet ütött meg. – Mivel nem vagy hajlandó bocsánatot kérni, ezért igazán fájdalmas halállal kell lakolnod.

Dzsekije zsebéből elővett néhány fémbilincset, aminek segítségével stabilan rögzítette Denemet az ágyhoz. Többször is ellenőrizte, nehogy ki tudjon szabadulni, és mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nem fog, bal alkarjából előcsusszantotta a kiberpengét. A látványra a férfi sikoltásszerűen ordítani kezdett, amitől Harry füle megfájdult. Elfintorodott, és a szekrényt felkotorva, elővett egy nagyobb gombóc zoknit, amit a vénember szájába tömött, erőteljes dünnyögéssé tompítva az üvöltést. Pár pillanatig közelről tanulmányozta az öreg testet, hogy jó pontokat találjon, és az alkarpengét párszor megmártotta: felsértette a lépet, a májat, és kissé a tüdőt is. Ha pár órán belül nem érkezik segítség, akkor Tom Denem, a Pulitzer-díjas újságíró kínok között fetrengve fog kimúlni.

Harry a hálószobaajtóból visszanézve vetett egy utolsó pillantást a meggyötört vénemberre, és elégtételt érzett, amint utoljára megszemlélte művét. Gaav és Xellos merev tekintettel figyelte az önelégülten vigyorgó fiút. A nagydarab vadász szólt Lalának, hogy távoznak, biztosítani kéne az utat kifelé.

A megbeszélt találkozóhely a Superdad's volt, ott Harry átutalta a kilencvenezer nuyent a három vadász számlájára, aki tudták, hogy azért kaptak olyan sok pénzt, hogy tartsák a szájuk. És a profizmusuk volt olyan jó, hogy megtartották maguknak, amit láttak és hallottak.


	7. Fájl6

**Fájl#6 – Fékevesztett száguldás... a halálba**

Ajánlott zene: Akira OST: Kaneda

Harry csütörtöke mozgalmasan telt: mindent előkészített a holnapi nagy színelőadásra, amikor is, látszólag meghal. Körbejárta fél Redmondot egy új lakásért, beszélt anyjával és Madame Pomfreyjal, és egy csomó más, apró dolgot elintézett. Fáradtan dőlt az ágyába akkor este, és kissé aggódva tekintett a jövőre. Akárhányszor újragondolta a tervet, mindig talált benne egy apró hibát, de ötlete sem volt, hogyan küszöbölhetné ki őket. Úgyis csak nagyon kis valószínűséggel lehetett elszúrni. Occam borotvája lebegett lelki szemei előtt: attól, hogy egy terv egyszerű, még nem biztos, hogy csődöt mondhat. A mellette szuszogó Pitonra nézett. A férfi mély álomban volt, szemöldökét finoman összeráncolta, képei nem lehettek túl szépek. Elfordult, és lehunyta a szemét. Neki is ideje lenne aludni, nagyon kemény lesz a holnapja.

* * *

– Üdvözlöm önöket innen, Seattle-ből, ahol ötödszörre csap össze a Seattle Shotguns és a Houston Hammers, hogy eldöntsék, ki kapja a bajnoki címet. A nevem Luna Lovegood, és én fogom közvetíteni önöknek ezt az igazán izgalmasnak ígérkező meccset!

Harry befejezte az előkészületeket, és fintorogva ismét megpöckölte a záróhardvert. Elvileg kivehetné, de egy rossz reflexmozdulat miatt akaratlanul is előcsusszanhatna, és akkor kizárnák a játékból, de ő még szerette volna odaadni csapatának a győzelmet. Megérdemelték, hogy megkapják a kupát, és ő gondoskodni fog róla, hogy így is legyen. Felkapta a sisakot, és még az öltözőben felcsatolta. A parkolóba sétált, és ujjával szeretetteljesen végigsimított a motorülésen. Halványan elmosolyodott, majd felült rá, és összekötötte magát a géppel. Miután csatlakoztatta a hardvert, a megfelelő keresztkábellel összekapcsolta az adatjackjén keresztül a kiberszemet a rigóverrel. Ez a huzal a sisak külső, poliműanyag borítása és a belső bélés között futott, így kicsit macerás művelet volt. Egy gondolati paranccsal felkapcsolta a gyújtást, és a motor morogva életre kelt. Beakasztotta lábait a lábtartóba, rögzítette, és kigurult a csapathoz. Mindig ő készült el utoljára, szüksége volt egy kis egyedüllétre a kezdéshez. Mikor a kommentátor a nevéhez ért, gépiesen kigördült, és szokás szerint üdvözlésre emelte fegyvereit. Ugyan mosoly játszott ajkain, de ez most begyakorolt, felszínes volt. Hermione vetett rá egy aggódó pillantást, de nem akarta a többiekre is a frászt hozni a rádióforgalmazással, így nem szólt semmit.

Harry alig érzékelte, hogy a robot elindult, lassú is volt, így az első pontot a Houston Hammers szerezte be; pontosabban, a Seattle Shotguns került mínuszba. Hermione most már nem hagyta szó nélkül a fiú szétszórtságát, és a rádióba üvöltött.

– Héraklész, szedd össze magad, vagy húzz a véresbe, de ne baszd el! – Ez valamelyest felrázta.

– Bocs, Bagoly, de ez máma nem nagyon megy. Igyekszem.

– Kurvára nem érdekel. Csináld! – ordított a lány, de hatott. Harry viszonylag tűrhetően játszott. Mikor kettő-egyre állt a meccs a javukra, akkor hagyott ismét alább a kedve. Nem figyelt, majdnem el is esett, pedig egyszerűen csak felfutott az egyik félcső tetejére, hogy jobban belássa a terepet. Leszánkázott a pálya aljára, de most a bal oldala lett majdnem lesúrolva. Ekkor ismét jobban odafigyelt, még Ginnyt is tudta segíteni, aki, kicselezve Monstrót, bevitte a zászlót az ellenfél gólkörébe, ezzel három pontot szerezve, és öt-kettőre javítva az állást. Már csak egy gól kellett, hogy megnyerjék a meccset.

Mindenki elfoglalta a helyét: Ron a gólkör szélénél, Hermione az ívút alján, a lándzsások a labirintus bejáratánál, a csatárok a csövekben. Eldördült a pisztoly, és kilőtt a robot. A jármű a zászlóval mélyen benyomult Harryék területére, Hermione felszáguldott az ívúton, és a helyzetet villámgyorsan felmérve, utasításokat osztogatott.

– Héraklész, Tündér: ne lőjétek le azonnal a robotot, várjátok meg, amíg az ő területükre téved, de maradjatok a közelében. Hitetlen, Vihar, Farkas: ti fogjátok le a lándzsásaikat és a csatáraikat, ne férhessenek a robothoz! Gaz, te a csatárainkat kísérd! – utasításait szórta az éterben, amit csak ők és a bírák hallhattak. Na, meg az a néhány VIP-néző, akik jegyüknél fogva hozzáférhettek a jelekhez. A pálya közepéig húzta a gázkart, majd onnan tartott terepszemlét. Elégedetten szemlélte néhány másodpercig, ahogy csapattársai elfoglalják helyüket, majd a robotra is vetett egy pillantást: az éppen az aréna bal oldalán haladt, és lassan elérte a legszélesebb pontot, de arrafelé nem volt előnyösen kialakítva a labirintus. – Héraklész, menj fel a rámpára, Tündér, te haladj vele párhuzamosan, és amint a robot elérte a középtájékot, lőjétek le! Héraklész, te viszed a gólzónába a zászlót!

– Igenis! – hangzott fel a beleegyezés a két csatártól. Harry tett egy félfordulatot, és az elválasztófal felé vette az irányt. Fülében hallotta Hermione utasításait, ahogy a többieknek parancsolgat, és Ginny halk, orra alatt eldörmögött szitkozódásait. A vörös hajú lány nem örült neki, hogy várhatólag nem ő fogja a csapatnak a végső dicsőséget elhozni, de Harry nem törődött vele. Nem engedheti meg, hogy most partnere vigye a zászlót.

A robotra koncentrált, és rájött, ha a gép nem változtat pályát az elkövetkezendő öt másodpercben, akkor le sem kell lőnie, egyszerűen felugrat, és kiveszi a tartójából a lobogót. Felgyorsított, hogy legyen elég lendülete. Fél szemmel látta, hogy Malfoy az útját akarja keresztezni, így még több gázt adott. A motor felbőgött, mint egy dühös bika, és meglódult. A szőke csatár szintén gyorsított, de nem emelte fel fegyvereit. _Ütközni akar?_ – futott át rajta a gondolat, de elhessegette. Ez most nem fontos, a zászló annál inkább. Mikor elég közel ért Malfoyhoz, meglendítette korbácsát, és egy ügyes mozdulattal a csuklójára ütött, melynek következtében rátekeredett a fegyver. Hirtelen nagyot rántott rajta, hogy elveszítse ellenfele az egyensúlyát, aminek következtében az megbillent, majd elesett, félig magával rántva Harryt, aki csak lélekjelenlétének köszönheti, hogy állva maradt. Durván két másodperce volt, hogy elérje a robotot, mielőtt az pályát változtatna, így egy csuklómozdulattal leeresztette a másikról a korbácsot, és ugyanabban a pillanatban a zászló felé lendítette. Pont sikerült lekapni a robotról, és felhördült a közönség: ritka, amikor a robot túlél egy eleresztést. Harry a motor és a rádió hangján túl is hallotta az ordítozást. Egy pillanatra szívből elmosolyodott, és betűzte a zászlót a nyereg mögé, a helyére. Lerohant az aszfaltcsíkról, egyenesen elhaladva a feltápászkodó Malfoy mellett, aki egy laza mozdulattal bemutatott neki. Nem törődött vele, az ellenfél területére indult. Szájában érezte a győzelem ízét, érezte, tudta, hogy most sikerül.

A számláló, mely mindig megjelent a sisakjába épített taktikai kijelzőjén, akárhányszor valaki megszerezte a zászlót, pörögni kezdett, így szeme sarkából mindig láthatta, hogy mennyi telt el a lehetséges harminc másodpercből.

Félcsövön fel, félcsövön le, így száguldott a gólzóna fel. Hermione a rádión keresztül figyelmeztette, hogy a Hammersnek legalább két lándzsása tart visszafelé, hogy őt feltartóztassák a célzóna előtt. Visszavakkantott, hogy rendben, mikor olyat hallott, amit meccs közben soha.

– Vigyázz magadra, omae. Ne ölesd meg magad. – Ez kissé szíven ütötte, hiszen egy pillanatra emlékeztette, hogy mit akart csinálni. Ahogy a pályán száguldott, úgy pergett le előtte élete eddigi fontosabb eseményei: gyerekkora pajkossága és bánata, mely utóbbiban sokszor volt része, anyja szomorú mosolya, mikor az apja után érdeklődött, kiskamasz kora, mikor felfedezte a motorozás örömét, mikor bevették a Crimson Crushba, mikor megkapta első kibervereit, mikor megismerkedett Perselussal, mikor megmentette Billt és Hermionét, a szombati újságcikk, a tegnapelőtti bosszú... Mindez pár másodperc alatt, és nem látta, merre megy. Az utolsó pillanatban tért ki Crak lándzsája elől, aki így majdnem felnyársalta. Mielőtt reagálni tudott volna, a nagydarab srác felkapta sörétesét, hogy megsorozza Harryt az apró gumilövedékekkel, de föntről érkezett a segítség: Hermione gyorsabb volt, és kilőtte a fegyvert a lándzsás kezéből. A fiú hálásan feltekintett, majd tovább rohant. Ki kell használnia a gólidőből hátramaradt másodperceket, ugyanis tizenöt már eltelt.

Begurult a célzónába, ahol kettesben lehetett Monstróval. Ide csak a kapus és a zászlóvivő csatár léphetett. A nagydarab srác eleresztett egy sorozatot géppisztolyából, melynek gumilövedékei egyenesen Harry mellkasába csapódtak. Egy pillanatra megszorult a levegő a tüdejében, ahogy a ballisztikus kevlár elnyelte a lövedékek energiáját, és megbillent, de töretlenül folytatta útját. Ő is megemelte a Roomsweepert, és a gumigolyó Monstro tetsubójába csapódott, ahogy hirtelen felrántotta. A tetsubo nagyon kedvelt közelharci fegyver volt: az egyik leghosszabb szálfegyvernek számított, és brutális kinézete miatt lehetett is félni tőle. A vége tompa végű hegyes szegecsekkel volt kiverve, és ha valakit páncél nélkül talált meg, az számíthatott rá, hogy otthagyja a fogát. Harry igyekezett elkerülni a botot, és a gólzóna jobb oldalát vette célba, ugyanis a kapus jobbkezes volt, de nem számított rá, hogy a nagydarab fiú oldalra lendül, bal kezével kinyúl, és leveri a csatárt a motorról. Illetve, leverte volna, ha nincs odarögzítve a géphez, így az is vele esett. A motor felsivított, ahogy kerekei alól elfogyott a talaj. Harry egyik kezével a zászlóért nyúlt, a másikkal a korbács nyelét igyekezett Monstro torkának nyomni. Kivette tartójából a lobogót, de a támadása nem sikerült. A kapus a bal karjával félrecsapta az ő kezét, és a jobbjában tartott tetsubóval lesújtott, egyenesen a földre került Evans fejére. Harrynek esélye sem volt elhajolni, így a fegyver szegecse feltépte a műanyag borítást, és egy pillanatra beakadt a keresztkábelbe, ami félig kihúzódott, kontaktossá téve a rendszert: a fiú érezte, ahogy az áram ívfényt vetve cikázik a csatlakozó belső érintkezője és a kábel vége között, fokozatosan sütve az agyát. Megszédült, de még maradt annyi ereje, hogy a zászlót a gólkör felé lökje, ugyanis, ha az anyagdarab áthalad a gólkör szélén, és a bejuttató egy része is benne van, akkor érvényes a gól. Felzendült a találatot jelző csengő, de Monstro mintha nem is hallotta, volna ismét lendített fegyverén, és lesújtott vele Harry koponyájára. A sisak maradéka megadta magát, és leugrott a fejéről, a kábelcsatlakozó adatjackbeli vége viszont teljesen benyomódott az apró kiberverbe, felsértve azt. Felordított, ahogy érezte, szikrák pattognak azon a területen. Egy gondolati paranccsal leválasztotta a lábrögzítőt, hogy ki tudjon a motor alól mászni, de onnan is fájdalominger jött válaszul: beszorultak a csatolók. Összeszorította fogát, ahogy a még működő motor részben fogást találva a talajon, elkezdett körbeforogni, magával rángatva Harry félig magatehetetlen testét, amire a kapus újabb ütést mért. Nem tudni, miért nem hallotta a jelzőhangot, vagy, ha hallotta, miért nem reagált rá, de telibe kapta a fiú mellkasát. A csatár érezte, hogy bennszorul a levegője, és a páncél nem tudja megállítani vagy jelentősen lecsökkenteni a becsapódási energiát, így pár bordája is eltört. A szokatlan mozgástól, amit a motor váltott ki, ezek a törött darabok a tüdejébe fúródtak, fájdalmas szúrással téve nyilvánvalóvá, hogy itt nagy baj van. Harry úgy érezte, belehal. _Itt a problémád, omae... Úgy lépsz le, hogy beledöglesz. Tudod, mint a cégek ki nem mondott szlogenje: kilépés csak hullazsákban!_ Vetett egy utolsó pillantást a kapusra, aki ismét lecsapni készült, majd lehunyta szemét.

Perselus kimeredt szemekkel meredt a távcsőbe, amin keresztül Harry ténykedését figyelte. Mikor bevitte a győztes gólt, a szurkolókkal együtt örült egy pillanatig, amíg azt nem látta, hogy Monstro szó szerint péppé veri a fiút. Felordított, és befordult a csapat gyengélkedőjére, hogy szóljon Madame Pomfreynak. A nővel félúton majdnem összeütközött, aki aggódva rohant kifele. Már tudta, hogy baj van.

Nagy nehezen leállították a berzerkerként tomboló Hammert, és Pomfrey kezelésbe vette Harryt. Még a pályán lefejtette róla a kábeleket, óvatosan kihúzva a keresztkábelt, aminek a végét az adatjackből vékony vérpatak követte. Perselus kővé dermedve állt párja mellett, nagyon aggódott, és egyre idegesebb lett, ahogy figyelte Pomfrey egyre sötétülő arcát. Lehámozták a kevlárpáncél behorpadt részeit, hogy az anyag nyomása ne okozzon további fájdalmakat, és addigra megérkezett a hordágy.

Fél percen belül az orvosi szobában feküdt, és az asszony mindent megtett Harry állapotának stabilizálásáért, de ténykedése hiábavalónak bizonyult: a berendezések azt mutatták, hogy egyre lassabban ver a szíve, majd pár perc küzdelem után megállt. Perselus könnyeit visszanyeldekelve szorongatta a fiú kezét, így biztosítva jelenlétéről, de hiába: a mutatók nem voltak hajlandóak a nulláról elmozdulni.

– A halál beállta 2058. szeptember 20., péntek, este nyolc óra tizenkét perc. – Madame Pomfrey látszólag érzelemmentes hangja meg-megremegett, ahogy közölte az adatokat. Perselus hitetlenkedve meredt hol a doktornőre, hol párja élettelen testére...


	8. Fájl7 és 8, A harci motorozás szabályai

**Fájl#7 – Epilógus**

Ajánlott zene: Hans Zimmer: To Die For (Lionking OST)

Szóval, így történt. Ugye, milyen szomorú? És mindez egy szemét patkánynak volt köszönhető, aki egyetlen cikkével derékba törte egy ifjú karrierjét.

Láttam a triden a temetését, majdnem minden csatorna közvetítette. Nagyon megható szertartás volt, azzal a motorral temették el, amelyiken az utolsó meccsen ült, és bevitte a győztes gólt. Gyönyörű volt, én mondom neked, ilyet nem látsz minden nap. Igaz, nem is távozik egy-egy tehetség ilyen hirtelenséggel. Ő olyan volt a motorosoknak, mint Elvis a zenészeknek: igazi példakép! Ha nem döglik meg az a firkász, szerintem magam intéztem volna el! Mi?! Hogy nem hiszed? Elsőrangú vadász vagyok, úgy kinyírtam volna, észre sem veszi, hogy a túlvilágra került! Jó, oké, visszaveszek az arcomból, csak tedd el azt a Predatort... Kösz. Visszatérve a temetésre. Anyámnak nem volt ilyen szép, pedig neki aztán megadtam a végtisztességet. Halkan szemerkélt az eső, bár, mit várjunk egy átlagos Seattle-i naptól? Everettben helyezték nyugalomba, az egyik nagyobb temetőben, egy szomorúfűz alá. Kevesen állták körül a sírt, nem verték nagydobra az időpontot. Keresztény pap temette, nem tudtam, hogy vallásos lett volna. Az anyja, egy nagyon szép, vékony asszony a koporsó fejénél ült, és némán zokogott, gondolom, megviselte egyetlen fia halála. A pap rövid és egyszerű beszédet mondott, nem cifrázta, de jó ritmust adott a szemerkélő esőnek. Mikor a göröngyöket dobták a koporsóra, az anyja furcsa kijelentést tett: „Hamarosan találkozunk." Nem nagyon értem, remélem, nem akart öngyilkos lenni. De, tudod, kit nem láttam? Evans párját, azt a középkorú pasast. Lehet, már lecsukta a Lone Star, és éppen a szappanért hajolgat. Azért, kiengedhették volna a temetésre.

Na, most már megyek, csak ennyit akartam mondani. Még föl kell néznem a Mátrixra, hátha van valami friss újdonság a Shadowlanden...

**Fájl#8 – Reklám a Shadowlanden**

Reklám:

Hoppá, kifogytál az amfetaminból, holott még legalább két óra, amíg megérkezik az erősítés? Holnap vizsga, és nem fog az agyad? Az árnyakban szinte bárhol beszerezheted a megfelelő szereket, de csak később jutsz hozzá. Mostanáig. Mert itt a lehetőség, hogy pontosan, precízen, gyorsan kézhez kapd a számodra megfelelő serkentőszert, amit motorosfutár szállít, mindössze háromnegyed órán belül, bárhol Seattle területén! Csak keresd Szellemkobrát az alábbi HTH számon! Figyelem: magas veszélyességi megrendelésnél szólj előre a várható kellemetlenségről, és ne felejtsd a felárat!

**– Vége –**

* * *

**A harci motorozás szabályai**

**A pálya:**

Nem túlzottan elnyújtott ovális alapú pálya, melyet a közönségtől egy tíz méter magas, duplarétegű páncélozott plexi választ el. A területet labirintus-jelleggel félcsövek szelik keresztül-kasul, amiknek a magassága egységesen két méter, szélességük azonban 1-5 méter között váltakozik. A pálya fölött hosszában egy ívút vezet, mely két méter széles, és legmagasabb pontja három méterrel van a pálya fölött. A pálya két végén egy-egy sík terület van, a 2 méter átmérőjű gólzónákat a célzóna öleli körbe. Ide már csak a zászlóval rendelkező csatár gurulhat, a kapust nem számítva. A pálya hossza 800 méter, legnagyobb szélessége 500 méter.

**Játékosok, felszereléssel:**

– 1 kapus:

- motor: nincs

- öltözet: tűzálló overall, piszokerősen megerősített Kevlar lll-as páncélzat, beépített rádiókapcsolattal és egyszerűsített taktikai rendszerrel rendelkező sisak

- fegyverek: automata tömegoszlató karabély 20 kábítólőszerrel, közelharci fegyver, ez általában tetsubó, buzogány, stb.

– 4 lándzsás:

- motor: robosztus, jól páncélozott motor

- öltözet: tűzálló overall, Kevlar lll-as páncélzat, beépített rádiókapcsolattal és egyszerűsített taktikai rendszerrel rendelkező sisak

- fegyver: lándzsa, mely a motorra rögzíthető

– 2 csatár:

- motor: könnyű, fordulékony sportmotor, kiválóan alkalmas manőverezésekre, gazdájával tökéletes egyensúlyban van

- öltözet: tűzálló overall, tatuszerűen szelvényezett Kevlar lll-as páncélzat, beépített rádiókapcsolattal és egyszerűsített taktikai rendszerrel rendelkező sisak

- fegyverek: sörétes vagy gépkarabély, az előbbibe három gumilövedék, utóbbiba egy tárnyi engedélyezett (ez kb. 10-14 lövedék); közelharci fegyverek: buzogány, kiterjedéssel különösebben nem rendelkező tompa eszközök; félközelharci fegyverek, pl.: ostor, korbács, elfogóháló, egyik sem lehet monoszálas

– 1 villámmotoros (megfigyelő és felső háttértámogató):

- motor: könnyű, fordulékony sportmotor, mint a csatároké, beépített nehézfegyverággyal

- öltözet: tűzálló overall, ballisztikus nehézpáncélzat, beépített rádiókapcsolattal és egyszerűsített taktikai rendszerrel rendelkező sisak

- fegyver: a fegyverágyba rögzített gránátvető, három kábítógránáttal

Engedélyezett kiberverek:

– adatjack

– műérzet-felvevő

– rigóver (Járműirányító Rendszer)

– érzékszervi kiegészítő/pótló kiberverek (kiberszem, kiberfül, stb.)

– rádiókapcsolat, de csak ha saját csapattaggal kommunikál

– csonterősítés

– kibervégtag

– chipcsatlakozó, és hozzá tartozó egyéb kiberverek

– beépített fegyverkapcsolat

– (szív)izom-erősítés

– fegyverkiberver (ujj-, kéz- és alkarpengék, karba épített kiberpuska, stb.) csak akkor maradhat, ha nem használja a játék során, arra az időre permanensen le kell zárni

**Játékmenet:**

A játékosok felmennek a pályára, a kapus elfoglalja helyét, a labirintuson kívül elhelyezkednek a lándzsások, a villámmotoros még nem mehet fel az ívútra; a labirintusba egyedül a csatárok gurulhatnak be, de csak is kizárólag a saját térfelükre.

A bírók, a pálya felett elhelyezkedő „gólyafészekből" elindítják a zászlósrobotot, mely a zászlót viszi egy látszólag véletlenszerű pályán (a gép pályáját egy bonyolult algoritmus vezérli). Az első cél: megszerezni a zászlót, ami egy rugalmas, kb. fél méter hosszú rúd, egyik végén a háromszög alakú lobogóval, a másikon egy súllyal, hogy ha leesik, akkor a talpára állva érkezzen. A zászló akkor „kerül játékba", amikor valamelyik motoros (általában csatár) megszerzi a zászlót a robottól (lelövi a gépet, lecsapja, stb.). A gólidő ekkor kezdődik, időintervalluma nulla és harminc másodperc között mozog véletlenszerűen. Ennyi ideje van a csatárnak, hogy a zászlót az ellenfél gólkörébe juttassa, vagy legalábbis az ellenfél területén tartsa - ugyanis, ha lejár az idő, az a csapat veszít egy pontot, akinek a területén volt a zászló. A gólidő újrakezdődik, ha egy másik csatár kezébe (lehet csapattagé vagy ellenfélé) kerül a zászló, és neki is legfeljebb harminc másodperce van. A meccs adott szakasza addig tart, amíg le nem telik a gólidő, vagy pedig a csatár bejuttatja a zászlót a gólkörbe (három pontot ér). Utána új játékidő következik. A meccs addig tart, amelyik csapat előbb eléri a nyolc pontot, vagy a mínusz hármat.

**A szabályokról:**

A kezdés előtti felállást már említettem. Jöjjön a többi, vázlatpontokba szedve, és közel sem teljes, csak a legfontosabbakat említem meg. Az egész leírás vagy negyven megapulz lenne, és nem azért böngészed a Mátrixot, hogy ilyesmivel untassalak.

– A bíróknak jogukban áll leállítani távvezérléssel a motorokat, ha valamelyik játékos eldurvulna.

– A játékosok a sisakba épített taktikai kijelzőn csak a pálya vázlatát látják, rajta saját és csapattársaik helyzetét – az ellenfél helyzetéről nincsenek információik, egyedül a villámmotorosra és saját érzékszerveikre hagyatkozhatnak.

– A zászló, ha már játékban van, direkt nem érintheti az aszfaltot (nem lehet elhajítani), mert arra a játékra kizárják a csapattagot, kivéve, ha egy másik játékos elkapja a zászlót, mielőtt földet érne.

– A beépített kiberfegyverek használata azért tiltott, hogy ne lehessen halálos sérülést okozni. Aki mégis használja, azonnali kizárás jár a játékmenetből, és ha meg is öl vele valakit, akkor arra a szezonra felfüggesztik. Ezért a játékosok nagyon gondosan lezárják fegyvereik nyílásait, illetve, a meccs idejére egy kapcsolatmegszakítóval (ha közvetlen idegi kapcsolatban van a fegyver az aggyal, akkor egy szoftveres megoldást választanak, ha meg reflexszel működik a kiberver, akkor egy apró hardvert ültetnek a kiberver mellé, ami megakadályozza a használatot) megszüntetik a hozzáférésüket.

* * *

A szabályokat Jak Koke: Üres éter című regényéből szedtem össze, kiegészítve a saját elgondolásaimmal.

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad írásomat. Megtennéd, hogy megtisztelsz egy kritikával? Örülnék neki:)


End file.
